Light and Dark
by Yendor Tyfo
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka are sent on a mission to retrieve the Darksaber. With the help of Farah Danew and Padmè Amidala, they just might. But with darkness around every corner, who can they trust? Will they complete their mission, or die trying? Clone Wars Era. Now on permanent hiatus.
1. A New Ally

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Star wars.**

**Hey peeps, Pinksaber13 here! This is my first fic! Look out for a few OCs!**

**Chapter-One: A New Ally**

Togruta Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano dodged yet another one of her master's wide lightsaber arcs.

_Thank __the __Force __these __are __training __lightsabers_, she thought. Anakin Skywalker's swipe had come within a millimeter of her right head-tail.

"Losing your touch, Snips?" Anakin smirked, using his nickname for his padawan. He had apparently noticed her near-miss.

"You _wish,_ Skyguy," Ahsoka smiled; force pushing Anakin into the wall. She then clipped her lightsabers back on to her belt.

"Hey! No fair!" Anakin objected, laughing.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi raised his ginger eyebrows as he pressed the button to close the door.

"No; we were just finishing," Anakin said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Oh, good. I am here to inform you that you have a new mission," Obi-Wan said. "I'll give you two a chance to pack and- um, _shower_." He pointedly sniffed the air.

Anakin and Ahsoka giggled.

Obi-Wan shook his head, exiting the room. "Be ready for the briefing in an hour."

* * *

><p>"Aw, man! We're late!" Anakin cried, rushing down the hall with Ahsoka following closely on his heels.<p>

_Who __knew __an __hour __was __so __little __time? _She thought, trying to keep up with Anakin's long strides.

They entered the war room to see Master Yoda standing with Mace Windu and Obi-Wan. The master's immediately snickered when they saw them.

It appeared that Anakin had his tunic on inside-out and Ahsoka was dressed, but dripping wet!

All the masters and the padawan bowed. "Hello, Masters," said Anakin and Ahsoka in sync.

"Greetings, Tano and Skywalker- ah, welcome to the briefing, Padawan Danew!" Yoda said as he focused his eyes somewhere behind them.

Ahsoka turned to see a girl about her age enter. She had narrow hazel eyes, long, wavy reddish-brown hair that came to the center of her back and pale skin. She had on a set of plain, olive brown jedi robes.

"Hello," she smiled placidly, "I'm Farah Danew." She had a Couriscanti accent.

"Ah! So you're Farah Danew!" Obi-Wan said, smiling. "I've heard many good things about you." Farah blushed at the jedi master's words.

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but Yoda beat him to it. "Go on the mission with you, Padawan Danew will."

"So," Master Windu said, "here is your mission: you must retrieve a special lightsaber."

"What type of lightsaber?" Ahsoka said with interest.

Yoda and Mace Windu traded looks.

"A darksaber," Master Windu said gravely. "Dooku is planning to steal it from somewhere on Concordia; Mandalore's moon."

Anakin looked shocked. "But a darksaber hasn't even been rumored to have been sighted since the days of the Old Republic!"

"Actually," Obi-wan began, "I faced, Pre Vizla, the Mandalorian Death Watch commander a little over a year ago. He wielded a darksaber. I found it interesting that he said his ancestors stole it from the Jedi temple."

"I thought only sith used them," Farah said, raising her eyebrows.

"These are little known facts," Mace Windu started, "but while the few people that used darksabers were mostly sith and a few bounty hunters; some jedi used them. It is also thought that-"

"Okay," Anakin broke in, "What I don't get is this: why is this so bad? I mean, yeah, Dooku might have a forcing awesome lightsaber if he gets it; but really?"

Ahsoka smiled. "He has a point," she pointedly looked at the other jedi.

"The reason that this mission is so important is because that is the only darksaber in existance." Farah said, sounding like textbook, "Isn't it obvious?" Ahsoka glared at her.

Windu on the other hand, nodded, "Correct and we don't want the Sith to get it."

"Huh? I thought the sith were extinct!" Anakin said.

"Thought that, as well, we did. But noticed we have, that up darkside activity has been, for the last decade now, it has," Yoda said. "So, sure of anything, we are not."

Farah blinked in horror, "I can't believe this."

"Wait," Ahsoka said. "It _does_ kinda make sense. Think Ventress, Dooku and Grievous? But for some reason, I have a weird feeling that-"

"Dooku, not the master he is." Yoda finished for her.

"But we know that Ventress can't be the apprentice. We already know that she's an acolyte," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

"Which makes Dooku the apprentice? So who's the master, then?" Anakin said.

"We may never know," Mace said calmly. "Let us get on with the briefing."

"Correct; Master Windu is. Move on, we shall," Yoda said. The Jedi nodded and returned to their meeting.

_Hmnn, _Ahsoka thought as Master Windu outlined their mission. _It__'__s __going __to __be __interesting __to __work __with __Farah._

As she thought the other padawan's name, Farah's hazel eyes locked into her aqua ones.

_Oh, __very __interesting __indeed._

**So,****what ****do ****you ****think? ****Any ****thoughts ****on ****Farah? ****What ****do ****ya ****think ****of ****the ****darksaber ****plot? ****R&R ****please X****D**


	2. Sundari, Mandalore

**Chapter Two: Sundari, Mandalore **

"We are approaching the city of Sundari." said a smooth female voice as Senator Padmè Amidala's Naboo Royal Starship approached Mandalore. They brought Padmè so they would have an unassuming ship so that people would think they were on a diplomatic mission.

"Finally!" Ahsoka moaned, throwing her hands in the air.

"You've technically only ridden for 10 hours out of a 22 hour trip," Farah said, rolling her hazel eyes. "We left in the evening yesterday, you went to bed earlier _and_ you slept in!"

"Maybe I did. But I seem to remember laying in bed, awake for an hour hearing _you_ wash your hair!" Ahsoka smirked, not looking up from her holobook.

"Hmph!" Farah sniffed, turning back to _her_ holobook.

"Come on girls; we have to get along!" Padmè said, smiling in a strained way. She was getting tired of the girls constant bickering.

"Yeah, we're gonna be in pretty close quarters for the next few days," Anakin said, tossing down the datapad he was holding.

"I still don't know why I'm even _on_ this mission!" Farah muttered.

Anakin looked at her with interest, "Are you Mandalorian, Farah?"

"What? No. I'm from Raxus-" Farah started.

"That explains so-," Ahsoka started to cut in.

"-and my name's _Fair-ah_, not FAA-rah," Farah finished, glaring at Ahsoka.

"Oops, sorry," Anakin said sheepishly.

"Its okay, _Master __Anukin_," Farah smirked while Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny," Anakin rolled his eyes. He then turned to Ahsoka, "Hey what's wrong, Snips?" She seemed a little off balance since Farah mentioned she was from Raxus, the Separatist capital.

"What? Oh, nothing…"

Suddenly, there was a ding.

"Oh, that means we need to go get our bags. We're landing soon." Padmè said. The group nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka made her way to her room.<p>

_I __wonder __if __I__'__ll __see __Korkie, __Soniee __and __the __rest __of __the __gang_. She smiled at the thought. She liked the determined little group of students, willing to save their home at any cost.

"Hey Snips; why are you so smiley?" Anakin seemed to appear out of thin air.

Ahsoka jumped; her master caught her off guard. Realizing it was Anakin, she calmed down. "Is there a rule against smiling?" She raised her eye-markings.

"No, it's that you just don't really see people smiling much these days. What's your secret?" Anakin asked as he raised his eyebrows too.

"Umm, being me." Ahsoka darted into her room, which happened to be next to Anakin's.

"Whew," Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. Why was her master acting so weird? She didn't really care, but seeing as Anakin's moods tended to affect her, sometimes even unconsciously, she needed to be careful. Ahsoka gathered her thing's and made her bed.

As she turned off the light; she vaguely realized that she was in the same room that she stayed in the last time she rode in Padmè's ship; when was trying to stop the Senator's assassination.

Ahsoka flushed when she remembered how she acted the last time. She had done nothing wrong, but bursting into Padmè's room in the middle of the night was embarrassing times ten.

_Thank __the __force __that-_

Suddenly, she bumped into Farah in the hallway.

Farah frowned, "Your master and Senator Amidala are waiting outside."

Ahsoka shrugged, "Sorry 'bout that. I'll move faster next time."

Farah raised her eyebrows, "I hope so." She whirled around, her long hair slapping Ahsoka in the face.

Ahsoka bit her lip and reached up to touch her stinging cheek. "Nice vibro-whips," she smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Farah snapped.

"I'm _talking_ about your hair!" Ahsoka snipped.

Farah rolled her eyes, sped up, outpaced Ahsoka and exited the ship.

"Hey," Ahsoka cried, "wait up!" Running faster, but the red-headed padawan was already gone. Ahsoka sighed and exited the ship via the landing ramp. Her friends (not counting Farah) were loading their few bags onto a small Mandalorian Palace Transport. She placed her bag next to the others.

"The Duchess is waiting," said a man wearing elaborate Mandalorian Royal Guard Armor in a deep voice. The only part of him that was visible were his light brown eyes.

"Far be it from us to keep the Duchess waiting," Anakin said as he was about to board the transport, but instead gestured for Padmè to go. "Ladies first!" he said, taking the senator's hand and helping her up before jumping up himself. Ahsoka and Farah traded looks before boarding themselves.

The moment they were all seated, the transport started forward with a jolt.

Ahsoka giggled when she noticed that none of them had moved the slightest when this had happened.

_What __are __we, __holotoons?_ She settled back and prepared to enjoy the ride.

They had apparently forgotten how lovely Sundari- the capital city- was. It was almost a miracle how this modern, sparkling, black domed metropolis had sprouted out of almost nowhere in the stark white sand deserts that had been left over after the Mandalorian Wars. The rectangular and cube shaped glass buildings glittered in the sunlight, speeders cruised by easily in the cool air and civilians talked happily in cafes. Padmè smiled when they passed by the Sundari Mandalorian School, where she had helped eradicate the slabin-spiked Ardees Beverage Tea. Those same children, who had been poisoned, were now having a happy recess, frolicking and joking around. One of the teachers looked up and waved. Padmè happily returned the gesture.

Finally, they made it to the Mandalore Royal Palace.

They disembarked from the transport and were led to the throne room.

"Presenting the honorable Senator Padmè Amidala and Master Jedis Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Farah Danew," said a deep, untraceable male voice.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Jedi is one of those words that you don't have to add an S to make it plural." He muttered.

"Hmnn, I wonder where the Duchess is? Master Yoda said the she would meet us." Farah said.

Suddenly, a tall young woman and man, presumably aides of the Duchess, rushed forward.

"Greetings," said the woman, "I am Surinsen Aridas, the Duchess Satine's secretary. This is my brother Palord. The Duchess is, we're sorry to say, being held up in a prolonged meeting." She had a light voice, fairly long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, squared bangs and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a plain white dress with a silver belt.

"Yes. We have been instructed to show you to your rooms. Please, follow me." Palord said. He was a perfect gender-swapped copy of his sister, only he was wearing a white shirt and pants with a silver belt. The Aridases seemed to be fraternal twins, from what the Jedi could guess.

They showed them to a large, four bedroom suite. The room had light pink shimmer-silk curtains with gold tie-backs, end tables with small lamps, bookshelves and keepsakes.

"I hope you will be comfortable here," Surinsen said, "Call me or Palord if you need anything." She and her brother then bowed and left the room.

"So," Farah said, crossing the room and casually locking the door, "Why exactly are we here?"

"Because we need the Duchess's clearance to go to Concordia," Anakin said calmly as he flopped on the sofa, "as that was the last sighting of a darksaber."

"You know; a battle between a lightsaber and a darksaber would be epic," Ahsoka said, raising her eye-markings.

Farah snorted, "At this rate; that battle will happen…"

**Well, there's chapter two! Look out for the next chapter! R&R please! **


	3. The Growing Darkness

**Chapter 3: The Growing Darkness **

Ahsoka was waiting in the hangar with Padmè and Farah next to their ship. Her master was having a quick meeting with the Duchess to get clearance to go to Concordia so they could track down the darksaber. She smiled to herself; they weren't the only ones that had changed. The moon had a new governor since Pre Vizsla had been exposed as the Deathwatch leader: Aileen Megara.

"Your master is taking a long time," Farah complained, picking at her fingernails.

"Well, I've heard most of your missions are to the senate, so you don't exactly have a grasp of how fast things go in the _real_ galaxy," Ahsoka smirked. The senate was notorious for it's snail like pace.

Farah rolled her eyes, "And you act like a conceited hero just because you've blown up a few Seppie bases."

Ahsoka's face turned beet red. She angrily marched away from Farah, her lightsabers swinging in sync with her pace.

"Farah," Padmè frowned, "that wasn't very nice. Ahsoka fights very hard in this war; and she's almost lost her life on more than one occasion."

A fleeting look of sympathy crossed Farah's narrow face. Padmè noticed this.

_Oh, __so __she __does_ _have __a __heart,_ the senator smirked to herself, flicking a piece of lint off her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

"My spies inform me that the jedi will be arriving on Concordia in a few hours, Count," Pre Vizsla said to the cyan colored hologram of Dooku.

"Good, good. Everything is going as planned…" Dooku said in his deep voice.

Vizsla nodded, "I will inform you when the Jedi have arrived."

"Yes, but are you sure Megara will cooperate?" Dooku asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I am positive," Vizsla said as he turned to look at a small, huddled group of children and a man. He gestured to them, "These are her children: Aimee, Sonya, Leib; and her husband, Kalcric."

"Ah, of course," Dooku said, "I must take my leave now." His hologram flickered for a moment, then disappeared.

Vizsla smiled to himself.

_This plan is foolproof!_

* * *

><p>Anakin was in a <em>very<em> good mood. The Duchess had granted him his wish the moment he crossed the threshold, on the terms that the Jedi would join her for dinner sometime after their mission. Anakin didn't protest. Anakin continued to skip along, humming to himself. As he passed the courtyard, he sensed a familiar Force signature. He turned back to peek inside. To his surprise, Ahsoka was sitting on a bench next to a fountain, focusing intently on the water. He soon saw why. She was using the Force to manipulate the water. It danced in the air with her hands, glinting and refracting into hundreds of small spheres.

"Nice, Snips, you're getting better at using the Force," Anakin said, striding in and plopping on the bench next to Ahsoka.

"_Wha-__" _started Ahsoka as she jumped knocked out of her reverie. The water, once suspended in midair, fell to the ground, soaking them to the bone.

"_Mast-errr,_" Ahsoka moaned, face palming.

"Whoa, sorry," Anakin shrugged, "What are you doing in here anyway? I thought you were in the hanger with Padmè and Farah- _Ohhhh_," Anakin said, the pieces falling into place as Ahsoka's face darkened at the mention of the other padawan's name.

"I mean, _what_ is her problem?" Ahsoka burst out, causing a few birds a little ways off to fly away, squawking. "What did I ever to do her?"

"This could be a test," Anakin said thoughtfully.

Ahsoka snorted, "Well, whoever sent it is one twisted-"

"But not necessarily," Anakin said quickly. He sighed, "come on, we'd better get going," He stood up, heading toward the door. Ahsoka followed. But, suddenly, he stopped.

_Huh?_ Ahsoka thought, bumping into her master.

"Ahsoka," Anakin turned around, "can you promise me something?" He looked her in the eye.

"What?" Ahsoka was confused.

"Don't let Farah get under your skin. You know who you are, and that's all that matters," Anakin said firmly.

Ahsoka slowly nodded, "Yes, master, I promise…" she said, trailing off.

Anakin nodded, "Well, come on," he smiled.

The master and the padawan made their way to the hangar.

**Fun ****Fact: ****This ****chapter ****was ****a ****result ****of ****a ****word ****war. ****Well, ****not ****the ****whole ****thing, ****but ****the ****beginning. ****And ****I ****also ****knew ****Farah ****had ****to ****get ****under ****Soka****'****s ****skin ****some****time ****XD. ****Plus, ****I ****felt ****there ****needed ****to ****be ****an ****Anakin/Ahsoka ****friendship ****moment ****that ****shows ****how ****strong ****their ****bond ****is. Oh, and there will be more action in the next chapter! R&R please XD**


	4. Hidden Mysteries

**Chapter Four: Hidden Mysteries **

**Hello, Pinksaber13, Authoress and Geek Extraordinaire here. This chapter is going to be around 1800 words. Shoutout to Inksaber and SnipsSkywalker for giving me a few ideas! Happy Halloween! Anyways, enjoy XD **

As Anakin and Ahsoka entered the hangar, Anakin noticed that Ahsoka unconsciously leaned slightly closer to him when Farah's golden eyes flicked her way. He nudged her slightly.

_Be __nice, _Anakin said through their Force bond.

Ahsoka looked confused. _What __did __I __do?_

_Well, __Farah__'__s- __Never __mind__… _Anakin avoided Ahsoka's gaze.

_Never __mind __what? __Oh, I __get __it. __Just __another __string __in __the __intricate __web __of __lies __that __is __my __life! _Ahsoka glared at her master. She sped up, outpacing Anakin.

"Ahso- Oh," Padmè gasped, jumping out of the way as Ahsoka sped past her, right up the landing ramp and up into the ship. Padmè turned to Anakin, who was just walking up, "What's going on. why is she upset?"

Anakin sighed, "We had a… _chat._ Just give her some time." He looked directly at Farah when he said this. The red-head innocently widened her hazel eyes. Anakin glared at her, "Don't play innocent with me, Farah. I don't know what your problem is, but I do know that you've been picking at and on my padawan since this mission started. And it ends. _Now_."

"Fine," Farah muttered, embarrassed.

Anakin nodded.

Suddenly, Surinsen and Palord Aridas walked up. As usual, their outfits were similar, with them both wearing light blue pilot suits with gray details.

"Greetings, Master Skywalker, the Duchess has requested us to accompany you on your mission," Surinsen smiled in that placid way she had. Today her hair was pulled back into a loose chignon.

"Huh, oh, we don't need any backup," Anakin said dismissively.

The smile stayed on Surinsen's face, albeit with a strained look about it, "The Duchess requested it. Remember, Mandalore is not a part of the Republic. You are now in the Duchess Satine's domain."

Anakin cringed at this idea.

Padmè, on the other hand, spoke up, "Of course," she smiled, but Anakin could sense her annoyance. "Please, come along. Would you give us the honor of being our pilots?"

Surinsen smiled, "Of course!" She turned, making her way up the landing ramp. Palord followed.

"What a pushy woman," Farah muttered. "No wonder Palord seems to be halfway in another dimension. It's his way of staying sane!"

In spite of themselves, Anakin and Padmè roared with laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Hours Later, Concordian Governor's Mansion:<strong>

"Hello, milady" Anakin said from the other side of Padmè's door, "May I come in?"

"Absolutely!" Padmè said. She was dressed, except she couldn't fasten the clasp on her necklace.

Anakin opened the door, entering the room. "Whoa, someone's all dressed up," he said, smiling at his wife's outfit. She wore a long, trailing white shimmer silk dress with gold details. Her necklace -still in her hand- was a simple strand of pearls and her hair was braided in the waterfall style with the ends pulled up into a loose bun.

Padmè rolled her eyes, laughing. "I told you before. I have to meet with Governor Megara to get you and the girls' clearance to that abandoned mine…"

Anakin sighed, "You need help with that?" he asked, noticing that Padmè was still fighting with the necklace.

Padmè nodded, handing Anakin the necklace and turning around.

"Done," Anakin said almost immediately.

"What?" Padmè looked down, and to her surprise, she _was_ wearing the necklace.

Anakin laughed, spinning her around. Their eyes met. Then their lips were centimeters, the mere millimeters away-

"Master Skywalker?" a voice called out suddenly. The door whooshed as Ahsoka entered. Anakin and Padmè jumped away from each other like the other was the plague, personified.

Anakin frowned, "What are you doing here?" he snapped rudely.

"Oh, just looking for you two lovebirds," Ahsoka teased. But Anakin didn't pick up on the joke.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Anakin said nervously, feeling the blood drain from his face.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Just joking, Master."

Anakin nodded, mentally sighing with relief, "Where's Farah?"

"Waiting in Governor Megara's office reception room," Ahsoka confirmed.

"Oh," Anakin nodded, "Let's go, then." He turned around, exiting the room. Ahsoka and Padmè followed.

Ahsoka sped up; stopping once she was next to Anakin. _Master, __about __earlier- _she started through their bond.

_It__'__s __okay, __Snips.__I __set __Farah __straight. __You __might __have __over reacted __a __little __bit,__but __you __didn__'__t __do __anything __wrong,_ Anakin assured his padawan.

"What're you guys talking about?" Padmè said suddenly, coming between Anakin and Ahsoka, putting one arm around each of their waists.

Ahsoka wriggled away from her, "Nothing," she said quickly, "we weren't talking at all."

Padmè rolled her eyes, "O c'mon,. I've heard about that Force-talk-bond thing you jedis can do."

Anakin shrugged, "Guilty as charged…"

Padmè giggled, gazing at Anakin with a dreamy look that one would associate with someone deeply in love.

_Huh,_ thought Ahsoka, noticing this. That was an unusual look for Senator Amidala to have on her face. "Um, we'd better get going," she hinted, nudging her master slightly.

Anakin turned to look at his Padawan, "Yeah…"

And so the Jedi and senator went on their way.

* * *

><p>"Report," Darth Sidious growled at Count Dooku's hologram.<p>

"The jedi have arrived on Concordia, at the Governor's mansion, to be exact," Dooku informed the Sith lord, "and we have just received new info that none other than the infamous Senator Padmè Amidala is accompanying them."

Sidious narrowed his pale eyes, "This is unexpected; but not insurmountable."

Dooku nodded at this, his face expressionless, "Yes, as long as Megara does her part…"

"Oh, she will," Sidious smiled evilly. "Alert me when they arrive at the mine."

"Yes, my master," Dooku nodded as his hologram dissolved.

Sidious smiled to himself. The darksaber would be his. He would have the ultimate weapon. It was meant to be.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you all are," Farah spoke as Anakin, Ahsoka and Padmè walked up. "Governor Megara is on her way."<p>

Ahsoka nodded, staying silent.

"We'd better go on and get those speeder bikes and head out," Anakin stated, sounding a bit restless.

"What?" Padmè frowned. "We have to wait for Gov-"

"Um, since when was meeting another politician on our agenda," Anakin said grumpily, starting away from the group.

"Anakin, wait!" Padmè cried.

"Girls. It's time to go. _Now,__" _Anakin snapped over his shoulder. Ahsoka stood halfway between her master and the senator, looking as if she was literally being torn. Of course she _was_ until-

"Padawan Tano!" Anakin snapped as he left the room.

_Uh-oh._ Ahsoka gulped. Anakin had never, _ever_ called her by her formal name in the entire two years that he had been her master.. She had a weird feeling that he wasn't in a good mood.

* * *

><p>"Are the Jedi here?" Pre Vizsla's hologram snapped to Governor Aileen Megara.<p>

"Please, let them go! I'll do anything, just please…" Megara cried, sobbing. Her normally warm brown eyes were bloodshot from all her crying and her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, certainly not the good kind…

"No, not until you do your part," Vizsla sneered.

"What! No! How can I kill someone else's child, and not want someone to do the same to my own?" Megara glared while questioning him.

Vizsla rolled his eyes and spewed, "Enough of your silly, foolish morals. Do your part and hopefully we'll never have to speak to each other again…"

Megara hesitated, and nodding shakily, pulled out a comlink. "Captain Gallowii," she gulped, "Execute Order 55."

"Yes, Governor," came the gruff voice of Felix Gallowii. "It shall be done immediately."

* * *

><p>Anakin, Ahsoka and Farah hurried towards the hangar.<p>

"Master, slow down!" Ahsoka moaned, struggling to keep up with her master's long stride. Suddenly, she sensed something in the force. It was dark and foreboding; it made her feel sick. She looked at Farah. The red head was paler than usual, meaning she had sensed it too…

Anakin, meanwhile, was storming ahead while muttering under his breath, too caught up in his emotions to sense the danger.

"Master, slow down!" Ahsoka cried again, speeding up; but it was too late. Anakin had already disappeared into the hangar. Ahsoka gasped, looking at Farah. They burst into the hangar to see Anakin with his hands up, surrounded by a group of Commando Droids with their blasters raised!

"Place your weapon on the ground," a droid, presumably the leader, snapped robotically.

"Okay," Anakin said calmly, "when it snows on Tatooine!_" _He finished, activating his lightsaber with a _snap-hiss._He slashed through the droids. Their heads hit the ground, rolling. Anakin started taking out the more droids. "Join the party!" he called out to Ahsoka and Farah.

The girls nodded, activating their lightsabers. There was a moment of surprise when they realized that all three sabers were green. Ahsoka was the first to move, turning around and slashing cleanly through a nearby droid. Farah rolled her eyes and slashed through one as well, albeit with a little bit more difficulty, as she had never faced such tricky droids before.

"I tried to warn you!" Ahsoka said to her master as she moved to stand back to back with him.

Anakin rolled his eyes, blocking a blaster bolt, "You weren't loud enough."

"Haha, very funny," Ahsoka snorted. Soon, the only thing that was left of the soddered droids was smoking parts.

Anakin narrowed his eyes, deactivating his lightsaber, "I sense Count Dooku's hand in this…"

Ahsoka nodded, "Me too."

"Wait," Farah started, "where's Senator Amidala?"

Anakin gasped, turning on his comlink, "Senator Amidala, come in. Senator, do you read me? Padmè?" He said anxiously into the voice transmitter. "Oh, no," he murmured, the blood draining from his face.

"Maybe her comm needs charging?" Ahsoka said hopefully as she laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort her master.

"No," Anakin said, brushing Ahsoka's hand off his shoulder, "I can't sense her presence anymore."

Ahsoka hesitated, "Me neither…"

Farah sadly shook her head, "Nor I."

Anakin closed his eyes. _Padmè, __where __are __you_, he thought. What had happened to her? Would he ever see her again? Or was this the will of the Force…

**Dun ****dun ****dun ****DUHHHHH! ****I ****can ****see ****your ****open ****mouths ****and ****ridiculously ****bulging ****eyes! ****Well,****get ****ready ****for ****even ****more ****shock****… ****Ready? ****Wait ****for ****it****… ****I****'****m ****doing ****National ****Novel ****Writing ****Month! ****Which ****means ****this fic ****won****'****t ****get ****updated ****for ****a ****month** **or ****so. **

**I ****know,****I ****know,****but ****hey, ****I****'****ve ****always ****wanted ****to ****write ****a ****novel. ****Besides, ****you ****know ****what ****they ****say: ****Do ****something ****worth ****writing, ****or ****write ****something ****worth ****reading****… ****So, ****until ****December,****Happy ****Halloween, ****Thanksgiving, ****Christmas, ****Kwanzaa, ****Hanukkah ****and ****every ****other ****holiday ****between ****now ****and ****December ****31****st ****you ****can ****think ****of! ****R&R ****please ****XD**

**P.S. That part where Ahsoka says that her life is a web of lies is homage to Web of Lies by Inksaber XD**


	5. The Unraveling Web

**Chapter Five: The Unraveling Web**

**Hello ! It's good to be back ;) And I tell you, November was **_**not**_** in vain, because I won! *does happy dance* Thanks for all the compliments on the Anidala in the previous chapter, I really loved writing that XD. And now, I present to you, the fifth chapter of Light and Dark! **

Ahsoka glanced at her master. His face was blank, his eyes endlessly deep, ice-blue voids. She shuddered. _It's as if he lost the will to live._

Farah stood to the side, seeming calm, her cool manner hiding her anxious thoughts. If it were a picture, it would have been taken without her. She was that detached.

Both girls watched, silent as Anakin paced back and forth, eventually gaining so much speed that he was a blur.

Ahsoka suspected a single nudge would leave him face down on the floor. And that was bound to happen, especially with the only now noticeable piping on the floor nearby…

"Master Skywalker," Farah said, suddenly breaking the quiet, which had felt thicker than a durasteel wall. "We- or _you_, more accurately; can't stay here brooding and grieving all day! If we want to find Senator Amidala, we'll have to go on with the mission!"

Anakin froze; his back to Farah and Ahsoka. "Do you think," his voice shook, "that it's that easy?" Sounding close to tears, "… to just forget someone you care about, that it's-"

"I don't see why not," Farah said coolly, cutting off the Jedi Knight. "Every other Jedi can, and does," she smirked. "Oh, wait-you're _not_ every other Jedi." For a moment, the pupil of her hazel eyes narrowed, looking more cat than human as she waited for him to get over himself.

Anakin sucked in his breath, feeling cut by Farah's words. "Well, if that's the case; good luck with the mission because _this_ Jedi has a senator to find!" he snapped over his shoulder as he stormed out the hanger.

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open. "What just happened?" she asked, breaking the silent treatment she had been giving Farah; deciding not to ignore her in the middle of a crisis. It was time to get over their differences and work together, at least if they planned to stay alive.

"Your master left the entire mission to us," Farah snorted, "The council's officially going to roast him alive."

Ahsoka sighed, "Speaking of roast, we never got a chance to eat dinner…"

Farah smiled, "True…" The girls looked up, their eyes met. For the first time in two days, they smiled at each other. With the difficult task ahead; the least they could do was make amends.

* * *

><p>"I have good news and bad news, my Lord," Dooku said to the flickering blue hologram of Darth Sidious. "The good news is we have captured Senator Amidala… and the bad news is that the capture of the Jedi failed."<p>

"I will pull some strings and cover up Amidala's disappearance," Sidious said as his thin lips tightened. "We will discuss your failure later."

Dooku bowed. "Yes, my master."

"What of Megara?" Sidious asked offhandedly.

"She is waiting to do her final part," Dooku purred.

Pre Vizsla, who'd just walked up, blinked, surprised, "I thought she already did her-"

"It failed-so she must make up for it; then she will get her children back." Sidious smiled the way he always did when pulling someone's strings. He loved power, control even more so. The very idea of controlling both the Republic and Separatists was enough to sustain him for the rest of his sinful life. But the dark side was like both of those, only on steroids.

"I must go now," he said, turning off the holodisc in front of him as both Dooku and Vizsla bowed. Sidious had the perfect plan to put a stop to the Jedi's mission once and for all.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka pulled her comlink off her belt as it beeped. "An urgent holocast from the holonet," she said, frowning then hitting the start button, and tuning into the program.<p>

A blue hologram of a young woman, presumably a news anchor, sitting at a desk sprung up saying, "-new law passed by the Senate states that the retrieval of items that formerly belonged to a searching party is void, regardless of whether or not the item is stolen." She continued, "The new 'owner' of the item, is basically, in the right." Then she added, "Surprisingly, this got a majority vote in the Senate." She closed, "This is Cindey Sunstar with politics." Then she tossed, "Back to you, Alhara."

Ahsoka tuned out of the holocast, turning off the holodisc. "Oh, great, when the Senate finally gets something done, it's completely stupid," she snapped, crossing her arms in annoyance. "And it just happens to be something that will hinder robbed people as well."

Farah sighed, "Yes… now it's practically illegal to retrieve the darksaber."

Ahsoka's face darkened. "I hadn't even thought of that…" she said as she trailed off.

Farah nodded sadly, "Maybe we should find Master Skywalker…"

Ahsoka sniffed, "Fine, where is he, anyway?"

Farah snorted, "He's probably out joyriding in some poor guy's speeder," she said sarcastically.

Ahsoka laughed, "True, even though he's probably searching high and low for Padmè.

* * *

><p>Padmè Amidala struggled, trying to pull away from the thick metal shackles that had bonded her to the cold metal wall behind her. <em>I have to get out of here!<em>

She looked around. The room was fairly wide, with dark gray metal walls. A simple, blinding white light shone down on the senator, but it didn't reflect off the walls. And judging from that fact, they were probably made of Mandalorian Iron.

"Ah, you're awake," said Count Dooku as he entered, "nice to see you again, Senator."

"The pleasure is _not_ mine," Padmè spat, glaring at the count.

"I've come to expect more from you," Dooku snorted. "In the area of comebacks anyways…"

Padmè narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

"From you… nothing; at least not right now," Dooku shrugged. "You are merely a pawn in game much bigger than yourself."

"Okay, if I'm so insignificant, let me go," Padmè said slyly.

Dooku laughed, "No, you are of use to me, and besides, how else am I supposed to draw Skywalker in?" He waved his hand; a magna guard walked in, robes billowing around its skeletal frame.

Padmè stared then asked, "What are you—AHHHHHH!" The senator screamed as the droid jabbed her in the stomach with its electrical staff, the current rippling painfully over her body. She went limp, barely conscious.

Dooku laughed evilly, "Oh, you'll see…"

Padmè's eyes flitted weakly up at the aged man, "No…"

* * *

><p>Anakin cranked the throttle on his <em>new<em> speeder bike harder as he zoomed into the forest. The wind was so strong it had stopped whipping his hair, and was now just trying to hold him back, and failing at it. _Nothing_ could hold him back. Not even the guilt of leaving Farah and Ahsoka behind. He winced. But that was nothing compared to the idea of the guilt he would have if he left Padmè for dead. Suddenly, he felt a surge of pain in the Force. It threw off his concentration, making him jerk the speeder bike's handle to the left. After coming to his senses, he tried to correct this, but the handle bars were stuck.

"Oh, kriff," Anakin cursed under his breath. But the worst had yet to come, at the moment he finished uttering those words, he began spiraling towards the forest floor.

**Yes, me and my evil cliff hangers XD. We're the best of friends. Tehehe. Well, stay tuned for chapter six! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! R&R please XD**

**P.S. Ahsoka thinking that it was like Anakin lost the will to live is a Revenge of the Sith reference :) I love dropping those things in. **


	6. The Tightening Noose

**Chapter Six: ****The Tightening Noose**

**Well, hello ! I guess a new year means a new chapter, hmnn? Yep, thought so! Oh, and I narrowly escaped it being a month since I updated because I last updated on Dec 16****th**** and it's only the 15****th**** :D **

Anakin frowned, trying to jerk the speeder bike's handles back into place. This was of no effect. The only thing that moved was the ground… closer to _him_. Finally, Anakin realized it was fruitless trying to salvage the vehicle. But to avoid his descent, he threw all his weight to the right. This made things worse. The speeder bike arched in the _opposite _direction -to the left- and crashed into a large tree.

Anakin was thrown off the bike, tossed away by the explosion the speeder bike created. He hit the ground shoulder first, bouncing and rolling for all most five minutes. But just as he had decided what to do about that, he dashed his head against a rock. This is what actually stopped him.

Anakin squinted through the warm red liquid running down his face. He realized it was blood. He wiped some of it away, coming face to face with a kneeling being in familiar grey, black and blue armor. _Death Watch._

Anakin gasped and stumbled unsteadily to his feet. "Who are you and what do you want?" He snapped, fumbling for his lightsaber. It was gone. _This is bad. Really, really bad._

The Deathwatchman removed his helmet. "Looking for _this_?"

But Anakin was shocked by the man's appearance that he barely registered that he had his lightsaber, mostly because this 'he' wasn't a he at all. This he was a _she._ "Who are you?"

"Why does it matter, Jedi?" She smirked, leaning forward tauntingly and twirling Anakin's lightsaber. She had an angled red bob, greenish brown eyes and a pointed face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Anakin challenged, trying to distract the young woman.

"I don't want anything, but my boss does," said the woman coolly, still twirling Anakin's lightsaber.

Thinking the Deathwatchwoman was off guard, he darted to the left, out of what he perceived to be her reach, and asked, "What's your name?"

He regretted asking this, as the warrior looked up at his words. She pulled out a blaster and began shooting at Anakin, looking as if she were bored with his antics. He dodged the sickly yellow bolts, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle at the heat they gave off. To his surprise, she activated his lightsaber, not at all thrown off by the weapon's weight or the unfamiliarity of it. She swiped the blue blade at Anakin, lightly grazing his robes. He winced, stopping for a moment.

"Bo-Katan… well, quite a nosy one you are, eh?" Bo smirked, reaching out and calmly handcuffing Anakin while he was distracted by his pain. "Let's go, I should have been back an hour ago..."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Farah quietly slipped back into their ship. To their dismay, Surinsen and Palord Aridas were nowhere in sight.<p>

"Great, they bailed on us," Farah snapped, aggravated.

Ahsoka sighed, "Look, let's just go on to the mine."

"Sure, whatever you say," Farah grumbled, plopping in the co-pilot seat and starting up Senator Amidala's Royal Starship.

Ahsoka looked up from the pilot's controls as they lifted off. "You know Farah, we can complete this mission."

"But your master's gone, even Senator Amidala is missing!" Farah snapped, her voice edged with hopelessness.

"Look, Farah. We're fighting a war. I know that even you, who runs mostly mundane Senatorial errands and spends most of her time in the Temple, notices that some Jedi leave the Temple. _And never come back_," Ahsoka paused, looking Farah straight in the eye, "do you want to be one of those Jedi?"

Farah's groaning ceased, "No…"

"Good because I intend to outlive this war, even if only for a second," Ahsoka smiled. She keyed in the coordinates that they had found back in the Governor's mansion and steered the ship higher in in the air.

Farah giggled for a bit before switching back to her usual manner, "Did you notice that the Governor's mansion was deserted?" She said, "there wasn't even any staff running around."

Ahsoka nodded, a frown creasing her clay colored forehead, saying thoughtfully, "I noticed that too… something's up, 100 plus people don't just disappear."

"We would at least have heard ships taking off if they left and if they're hiding we would have sensed them," Farah mused, thoughtfully twirling her hair.

"Great," Ahsoka muttered, "talk about more than we can eat on a plate at once;" as she slid down in her seat.

"Yes… wait, did you see that?" Farah gasped as they passed over a thick section of woods, reaching over Ahsoka to begin the ships landing sequence.

Ahsoka smacked Farah's pale hand away as if she were blocking a blow in unarmed combat. "_What_ are you doing?" She snapped, terminating the order Farah had put in without even looking down, "We're not there yet!"

"I sense something…" Farah muttered.

"I don't," Ahsoka said bluntly.

"Well then, stop focusing on your feelings and listen to the Force!" Farah snapped.

"Fine; but I won't-"Ahsoka frowned. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, "Anakin!" She reached to start the landing sequence, but Farah smacked _her_ hand out the way.

"That hurts, you know," Farah said innocently as she keyed in the landing sequence, pretending not to notice Ahsoka waving her numb hand around, trying to shake some feeling into it.

Farah landed the ship and opened the landing ramp, carefully emerging with Ahsoka a little ways behind her. There was nothing dangerous or unusual about the golden late afternoon sunlight, tweeting birds, woodsy air, creaking trees and the slightly cool breeze- that they could see.

Ahsoka looked around. Slowly, she sniffed the air. "Do you smell-" She started.

"Smoke," Farah cut her off, finishing her sentence.

"Do you think it's Anakin?" Ahsoka said, managing to keep the growing dread she carried out of her words.

"I don't know," Farah said quietly as they jogged towards the smoke. "I really don't know…"

* * *

><p>Four year old Sonya Megara slowly slipped through the energy bars of the Megara's cell. She only knew she was able to do this by accident. The day after she had been captured, she had been bored in her cell. Trying to figure out ways to escape, she happened to figure out how she could slip out and back into the cell. Even though it could be the key to uprooting Deathwatch's entire plan, it wasn't much more than a little playground secret to her.<p>

Aimee Magara looked up. "No! Sonya, come back!" She hissed, keeping her voice low, but it was no use to attempt to stop her sister. She, on the other hand, was too large to fit through the bars anyway.

"No! It's borrrrring in there," Sonya moaned, rolling her eyes and looking up at the stark metal ceiling. She crossed her arms over her blue dress.

"But we have to stay here!" Aimee pressed. She turned to her brother, Leib. "Tell her we have to stay here!" She pressed, narrowing her dark blue eyes when her brother hesitated.

Lieb smoothed his flat blonde hair. He looked intently at Sonya. "Why do you want to go?" he asked. "Besides getting out of here?" ignoring Aimee's demands.

"I found a lady in another grey room!" Sonya burst out, bouncing as if she had been keeping that secret for a while. She smiled, her brown eyes twinkling as she skipped around, her curly brown hair bouncing.

Leib smiled too, "Oh, I would like to meet her." He suggested casually, "How about you press that button on that console so we can come with you?"

"Okay!" Sonya smiled, promptly pressing the button. The energy bars dissipated into the air.

Kalcric, who had been dozing before, looked up as his kids escaped from the cell. He blinked. "What are you-? Come back!" He said urgently, looking around nervously.

Aimee smiled triumphantly. "Ha, even father says to come back," she said, crossing her arms.

"Aimee?" asked Leib sweetly.

"Yes?" Aimee asked as she brushed a strand of her messy blonde hair out her face.

"_Shut up,_" Leib snapped flatly, taking Sonya's hand and letting her lead him down the hall.

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker frowned as Pre Vizsla strutted into the room where his cell was. He was in no mood to be talked down to by an extreme faction leader like him. Of course, he was in no mood to talk to <em>anyone<em>.

"Well well, if it isn't the infamous Anakin Skywalker," Vizsla smiled. His expression then hardened, "You and your _stupid_ allies will never retrieve the darksaber, by the way, and don't bother trying to escape. Dooku is on the premises, so you're out of luck."

"My padawan will come for me!" Anakin snapped, kicking the force field that was the only thing that kept him from strangling Vizsla.

Vizsla smirked evilly, "Oh really? Your silly little 'padawan' is being drawn into a trap as we speak! She'll probably be dead before this day comes to an end…"

Anakin glared at Concordian with a hate that could power a super nova and boomed, "You monster!"

Vizsla laughed. "I'll try not to scar her too much when I kill her, even though I _do_have a score to settle." He whirled around, "You might as well have something left," his cape casting a sinister shadow as he left the east prison block.

* * *

><p>Padmè drummed her fingers on the edge of her metal bed, bored. Dooku had ordered her unchained from the wall a long time ago, but at least then being uncomfortable kept her occupied. As she stared at the ceiling, there was a patter of footsteps. Padmè in shock as a small, brunette haired girl slid in-between her bars and flounced inside.<p>

"Hi!" The girl smiled. "I'm Sonya Megara! This is my brother Leib, but he doesn't fit." She pointed to a blond boy about ten years old.

Padmè didn't miss a beat. "I'm Padmè."

"That's a pretty name," Sonya smiled. "Why are you in here?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well," Padmè rolled her eyes.

Leib snorted. "Us too…"

Padmè nodded. "Is there any way out of here?"

"Nope… not that we know of. This is the west prison block, from what I can gather," Leib shrugged.

"Well, I suppose there is the occasional big-mouthed droid…" Padmè smiled to herself as a plan formed in her head.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Farah walked into the clearing, coughing as they inhaled the smoke the speeder bike wreckage was spewing.<p>

Farah sniffed the air. "He was here all right."

"How do you know?" Ahsoka asked as she looked around.

"This place reeks of arrogance. Who else could have been here? Oh, and it's tinged with a _hint _of self-righteousness," Farah rolled her eyes.

Ahsoka giggled, "Stop it…"

"What?" Farah shrugged. "It does."

Ahsoka ignored the redhead's comment. "Well, that was a waste of time; there's nothing here."

Farah nodded. "Come on." She turned to go, only for someone to fly down in front of her. Four more people followed, surrounding Ahsoka and Farah.

"Death Watch," Ahsoka hissed, looking annoyed and a little bit afraid at the same time.

Farah muttered something under her breath that Ahsoka suspected was a curse. "This isn't going to end well."

Bo-Katan laughed as she landed in front of the girls, kicking a rock aside. "You've got that right, kiddo, it won't, for you."

Ahsoka frowning asked, "What do you want?"

Bo glanced at her, looking as if she had tasted pennies, "Oh, you again, back for more?"

"No, I've come to repay the favor," Ahsoka fired back.

"Pfft, good luck with that- still skinny as ever, I see," Bo smirked.

"What is she talking about?" Farah said in a stage whisper.

"I don't know. I don't get a word that these people are saying," Ahsoka flatly said back, playing dumb. She didn't feel like elaborating on her last experience with Death Watch.

Farah asked Bo loudly, "What do you want?"

"We _want_ you to come peacefully with us. Of course, you won't. But nobody gets everything they want…" said Bo as she waved her hand. The other Death Watchmen activated their rocket packs and sped towards Ahsoka and Farah.

Ahsoka backed away quickly, fumbling for her lightsabers and activating them. "Um, Farah..?"

"Yes?" Farah's voice was oddly high and pinched as she unsheathed her lightsaber as well.

"_Run_."

**Okay, I get into a totally sticky place with the timeline. This had nothing to do with a Friend in Need, but now that the ep aired I have to tie it in. Kiss and all… gag-blech-puke :/ But Vizsla is working with Dooku in here. *headdesk*Oh, I've got it! Vizsla and Dooku made up or are only working together for a little while… So, yeah. I hope I did Bo-Katan right, but thankfully there isn't much of her character, so until she makes her next appearance us fanfic writers will just have to wing it ;)**


	7. When Knights Step in Checkmate

**Chapter Seven: When Knights Step in Checkmate **

**I suppose this 'arc' has taken a kind of dark turn, like they all do. Things will get a little bit more brutal after this chapter, but nothing too horrible. Maybe… :) Well, this is about 2K, give or take a couple hundred words ;)**

Farah didn't have to be told twice. She grabbed Ahsoka's hand and yanked the Togruta away. They skidded through the woods, using the ever so slanted ground to their advantage as they dodged thick foliage and large trees.

Ahsoka panted as they darted behind some of the trees, safe for the moment. "The Council owes us, big time…" she said as she turned off her lightsabers.

"Yeah… come on, they're gone," Farah muttered, slowly stepping from behind her tree. A bad move if there ever was one. As her foot snapped a twig, a liquid cable launcher suddenly shot out of nowhere and wrapped around her wrist.

"Not this again!" Ahsoka moaned, activating her lightsabers and reaching out to cut the cable just as Farah was being yanked away. But the redhead was out of her reach. And the next cable wrapped around Ahsoka's wrist.

"Gotcha," Bo-Katan said, yanking Ahsoka away from Farah via the cable. The Padawan could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Not if I can help it…" Ahsoka grunted, struggling against the surprisingly strong Mandolorian. She jumped out of the way as another cable shot at her, missing. Turning her attention away from the Mandolorians momentarily, she studied the landscape. She noticed a very large rock and opened her mouth to alert Farah and form a plan, but the other padawan shook her head.

"No," Farah shook her head, "we have to stay together."

"What?" Ahsoka was confused.

"As long as we stay together and move, they can't get us," Farah elaborated.

"Why can't we just cut them?" Ahsoka asked, knowing she and Farah looked pretty silly jumping all over the place, dodging both blaster bolts and cables.

"Because they'll pull and make us miss; would you rather jump around or loose an- argh!" Farah yelped as a blaster bolt went through her right arm.

"Farah!" Ahsoka cried as her friend crumpled to the ground. She ran towards her, but Bo decided to be more of a jerk than normal.

The Mandolorian landed in front of Farah, blaster drawn, "If you so much as twitch a _muscle _in our direction, I'll shoot."

Ahsoka hesitated, slowly stopping. _This is bad; really, bad..._

"Now, surrender and she lives. Or not, we'll have to see. But for every trick you'll try to pull -and I know you will- I'll hurt you _and_ her," Bo snapped.

"I don't _care _if you hurt me," Ahsoka glared as another Mandolorian clicked binders around her wrists.

Bo cackled heartlessly. "But you care if I hurt _her_. No attachment. Please, you Jedi are a bunch of bumbling hypocrites. How can you _not_ be attached and still try to save everyone?" Ahsoka didn't reply, simply narrowing her eyes. She actually had to bite the inside of her cheek just to keep from saying something that would probably get both her and Farah killed.

"Sir, come on, we have to get back," said the same Mandolorian that was holding Ahsoka.

"Silence fool!" Bo yelled as she narrowed her eyes and raised her blaster, shooting in Ahsoka's direction. The padawan braced herself, but that bolt wasn't for her. It hit the guy dead on, killing him before he hit the ground. Another Mandolorian took his place behind Ahsoka, not even looking down at his fallen comrade. Bo kicked the dead body aside. "I'm surrounded by idiots… come on,"she gestured. Ahsoka's captor shoved her forward as they made their way. Another shouldered Farah. Bo didn't lead them to a camp like the time before, instead marching up to a rusted black ship, the _Revenge. _

"Let's get back to the base… you guys man the ship; _I'll_ attend to the Jedi," Bo smiled in a way that made Ahsoka's stomach do a triple flip. As the mandos left, the one carrying Farah let her go. Bo caught the unconscious padawan, shoving her at Ahsoka. Farah in turn fell against her, causing the bound padawan to stumble against the metal walls of the ship.

"Ouch!" Ahsoka yelped, trying to get Farah off her.

"Enough. How long can you stay unconscious anyway?" Bo muttered, wrapping her liquid cable launcher around both girls and placing them back to back.

Ahsoka glared as Bo sauntered out the room. "No light- I mean _dark_- saber is worth this…" She muttered as the doors closed.

Farah suddenly sat up. "Finally, I thought she would never leave..." Farah muttered, casting a quick look at her arm.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll live," Farah giggled. "So, what now, do you have a plan?'"

"We've kinda met a dead end. But they're taking us to Anakin and Padmè, that I'm sure of…"

"So… we just sit here, injured and tied up with no idea what to do next?" Farah asked, looking a bit disgusted.

"Yeah, pretty much…" Ahsoka nodded. She looked up as Farah began to _laugh_. "What's wrong with you?" Ahsoka asked as she frowned, trying to get a good look at her friend.

Farah continued to giggle senselessly. "I- can't- help- it! I- laugh- under- stress!"

"What?" Ahsoka, unable to see the redhead's face, just stared off into the hold in front of her. "Um, you're just _now_ under stress..?"

"Don't judge me," Farah laughed maniacally, not enjoying her mirth one bit.

"Okayyyy…" Ahsoka muttered, starting to look amused herself. She looked around the room, trying to find a way to escape. There was none, and even if there was one, she couldn't do anything about it, with her hands bound and all. She sighed. Maybe, just maybe, everything would work itself out. They needed it to. It _had_ to.

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker paced his cell, feeling a bit more on edge than he had ever since the mission began. He had a feeling the girls were in trouble, he didn't like it.<p>

_This is all your fault, Skywalker. If you hadn't been so selfish this wouldn't have happened! Some Jedi you are… _sneered a little nit-picky voice in the back of his head.

He frowned. _I couldn't just leave Padmè. _

_But you left Farah and Ahsoka. How is _that_ any different? _

_Grrr… fine. You're right, but-_

_I always am._

Anakin blinked. He could barely put up with himself. It was a miracle half the people in his life even stuck around… He sighed, shaking his head. He _had_ to find a way out of there. He could brood on whether or not he ticked everyone off later…

Suddenly, Vizsla appeared. "Hello, Jedi, I hope you find our accommodations satisfactory," he smirked.

"What do you want?" Anakin snapped. "I mean, assuming you're not here to make bad jokes," he added bluntly.

Vizsla smirked, "I would take offense at your comments, but I have news that would wipe that silly smirk off your face."

"Oh, really?" doubted Anakin.

"Yes, how would you like to hear that I captured your two little apprentices?" Vizsla inquired.

"You're lying!" Anakin snapped almost desperately, starting to feel a heavy dread fill him.

"They are being brought here as we speak; and soon they, you and Amidala will be executed for your crimes against Death Watch and the CIS," Vizsla laughed softly.

"You can't-" Anakin gasped.

"Then the Republic shall lose the war, its greatest fighters having fallen; Death Watch shall regain control of Mandalore and rule alongside Count Dooku in the new order!" Vizsla said, cackling. "It's perfect!"

Anakin almost laughed himself at the sheer absurdity of Vizsla's little speech. "You're a fool," he said, his voice oozing with contempt. "I know Dooku well enough to know that he would _never_ share his power with something as radical as Death Watch."

Vizsla snorted. "Are you done? Because-"

Suddenly, a Death Watchmen ran up. "Sir, the new prisoners, the Jedi, have arrived…"

"Good," Vizsla nodded. "That's all?"

"No… we have a problem…" said the Death Watchmen nervously.

"What..?" Vizsla wondered out loud.

"The Senator has escaped, along with two of the Megara children," he answered.

The following scene was quite comical. Vizsla's face twisted in horror, his mouth wide open. The Death Watchmen winced, as if he was about to get beheaded. Anakin's face broke into a big, silly grin. _And_that, _ladies and gentleman, is the woman I love…_

* * *

><p>Padmè, Sonya and Leib quietly slipped around the corner, exiting the west prison block with ease.<p>

"This is easy, almost _too _easy," Padmè muttered as she, Lieb and Sonya began crawling through the airvents.

Leib shook his head. "Don't tempt fate…" He muttered.

Padmè glanced back at Leib. "Here's the exit."

"Yay!" Sonya giggled, rushing forward.

"No, Sonya wait!" Padmè hissed. Sonya, not paying attention, dropped down through a vent. Padmè and Leib followed, coming face to face with none other than Count Dooku.

"Senator Amidala, nice to see you again," he smiled in a sinister way, his cape billowing in a nonexistent wind. He was holding a struggling Sonya.

Padmè gulped, pushing down the lump in her throat. "Let her go…"

"Now, why would I do that?" Dooku smiled. "No, might as well let her stay here; you'll all be dead soon enough."

"You don't have Padawan Tano or Danew," Padmè smirked.

"Oh, but I do. They are being brought here as we speak, along with your precious Skywalker," Dooku snapped. "You shall all be executed for your crimes against the Confederacy." A look of relish crossed his wrinkled face.

"You can't do that- that's-" Padmè started.

"It's called war, my dear senator," Dooku stated. "Besides, how many times has the Republic faked surrender? That is a war crime in and of itself!"

"But what about us; you promised my mother after she did her part we'd be left out of this!" Leib cried, enraged. Padmè did a double take. How did he know that?

"Well, that's the thing, my boy… I lied," Dooku smirked as Anakin, Ahsoka and Farah were shoved into the room. "Ah, here are our guests of honor."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Farah nodded at Anakin as they stumbled into the room, handcuffed. To their surprise, Padmè was standing across the room with a blonde haired boy of about ten years old.<p>

Ahsoka smirked. "Hello, Master," she muttered as Bo-Katan pushed her and Farah to their knees.

Anakin rolled his eyes, glancing at Padmè. "Yeah, I get it, this is my fault."

Ahsoka looked up, amused. "I didn't say a word, but come to think of it, it _is_ your fault!"

"Fine," Anakin rolled his eyes. _But I have a plan,_ he silently added through his and Ahsoka's bond. The padawan looked skeptically at him, but nodded.

"Have you gotten the news about us and our 'crimes' against the Seppies?" Farah smirked, blowing her hair out of her hazel eyes.

"Not to mention I've heard 'You'll be executed' more times than I can- wait, Farah, what happened to your arm?" Anakin asked, concerned.

"Ask them," Farah inclined her head towards Death Watch, wincing.

"All right, enough with the family reunion," Bo rolled her eyes as she pushed Padmè and Leib next to the others. "You people are annoying…"

"Thanks!" Ahsoka smiled brightly.

Bo rolled her eyes, muttering something about their mothers. "Somebody shoot these retards."

Pre Vizsla laughed as he walked into the room, "Gladly, Lieutenant."

Dooku nodded, turning to the Anakin, Ahsoka and Farah, who suddenly looked very serious, "Any last words before Lieutenant Katan executes you?"

Ahsoka and Anakin traded looks, nodding. "Go to Chaos!" Anakin snapped, extending his bound hands in front of him. Suddenly, the darksaber flew off Vizsla's belt, into his hands. He activated it, cutting his own bonds before swiping at Ahsoka and Farah's, who immediately kicked two commando droids to the ground as they jumped to their feet.

Ahsoka called her lightsabers from Bo-Katan's belt, activating them with a flourish, "Now, let's have a fair fight, shall we?"

Bo growled as she swiped at Ahsoka with her leg. The padawan ducked. "When Death Watch falls."

Ahsoka snorted. "Well then, get ready to eat my dust."

Anakin moved to stand back to back with his Padawan, "Let's do this."

Farah nodded, "We totally need an awesome theme right about now." She called her lightsaber to her left hand, carefully looking at her right arm.

If it weren't for the fact that a ton of droids plus more Death Watchmen showed up, Anakin would have fallen over in hysterics.

Padmè, in the confusion, grabbed Sonya and Leib. She snatched up a blaster from a fallen droid, shooting several in the head. "Lieb, take Sonya, find the others and get to Mandalore; alert the Duchess- and I assume you know how to fly a ship?"

"Yes," Leib nodded. "Tell the Jedi we'll never forget their help… or yours," he smiled.

Padmè nodded as the children left the room, "Any time..."

**Thank you for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I can only say that it is going to shock you very, **_**very**_** much… May the Force be with you! R&R please :D**


	8. Set to Blow

**Chapter Eight: Set to Blow**

**Hi, Pinksaber here! This chapter is going to shock you… it's also pretty long too, about 2.8K according to Word! **

Meanwhile, Vizsla was hopping mad. He didn't have his darksaber, the Jedi had gained the upper hand and _now_ the Megaras were escaping. Suddenly, he noticed a weakness that would give him some time to turn things in his favor. Without hesitating, he grabbed Farah, putting a blaster to her head.

"Hold on, everyone," Vizsla smirked

"_What_?" Bo glanced in annoyance at him, stopping just as she was about to knock Ahsoka across the room.

Ahsoka quickly moved to stand next to her master.

"Let Farah go," she said, knowing it would be of no use.

"Farah you say, hmnn… of course-it's little Farah Danew," Vizsla blinked. "Tell me, how have you been without your master?" he cackled, drawing a finger slowly and deliberately down Farah's cheek as she struggled in his grip.

Anakin frowned, "What are you talking about?" He tightened his grip on the darksaber.

Vizsla looked mildly surprised, but he took Anakin and Ahsoka's ignorance in step. "Have you ever heard of Calix Exo?"

Anakin slowly nodded. "He was one of the best Jedi of his generation; His missions were mostly to root out terrorist groups and smugglers."

"Ah, but did you also know that he was the master of little Farah here?" Vizsla told more than he asked. "The Night Owls, our very own Bo-Katan's band, killed him?" Vizsla smirked.

"Farah?" Ahsoka asked softly, looking at her friend. "Is this… true?"

Farah shook her head frantically, still struggling in Vizsla's grip. "No!"

"Is _that_ why you don't have a master?" Anakin mused. "But, why are you still a Padawan, then?"

"Because it was the _least _the council could do!" Farah snapped as angry tears began running down her face.

Bo laughed cruelly, "It was my pleasure, little one." She pinched Farah's blaster wound.

Farah gritted her teeth in a mixture of pain and anger. "_Shut-up_," she hissed, kicking at Bo. The Mandolorian dodged, rolling her eyes.

Dooku, who had been on the sidelines throughout all of this, calmly spoke, "Everyone, I say the Jedi surrender this fight."

"Why?" Anakin snapped, looking wary.

"Because this place is set to self-destruct in one hour," Dooku said as two magna guards walked in, brandishing double-ended pikes that crackled with an evil purple energy.

Vizsla nodded. "And this place is also rigged with droids and traps that would blow your mind-literally," he smiled in a sick way.

"But you can't-"Anakin started.

Dooku laughed as the Magna guards marched towards the Jedi, "Oh but, I can, come, Vizsla; we'll let the Jedi sort this out amongst their selves…"

* * *

><p>Ahsoka growled under her breath as the Magna guards approached and Death Watch left "This isn't <em>fair; <em>I'm convinced the Universe hates us…. Are you okay?" she muttered, helping Farah up.

"No," Farah stated flatly, brushing her tears away as she activated her lightsaber with shaking hands.

"It's okay, Farah, we don't think any less of you," Anakin consoled the redhead, "now come on, we have to get out of here!"

Padmè looked up at them. "But the Megaras, I already sent Sonya and Leib away to Mandalore, but what about Aimee and Kalcric?"

"We have our own problems to deal with!" Anakin snapped, slicing through a magna guard. Ahsoka took the other, leaving them in a smoking heap of metal after a few minutes.

"But we can't just leave them!" Padmè glared, placing her hands on her hips.

Anakin sighed, "Look, Padm- _Senator_, we-"

"No, Anakin, girls, come with me," Padmè said briskly, shouldering her blaster.

Ahsoka hesitated, "But-"

"Anakin doesn't mind, right?" Padmè smiled stiffly, giving her husband a steely look.

"Oh, Ahsoka can make her own choices," Anakin smirked at his padawan, as if he didn't believe a word he said.

Ahsoka froze. She then glared at her master, accepting his unintended challenge. "Yes, yes I _can_," she said flatly. As she, Padmè and Farah left the room, she glanced over her shoulder, "Go defuse the bomb, _Anakin_."

Anakin gawked as his padawan left, "Well, what did I expect?" He shuddered, "You don't dare Ahsoka Tano and _not _expect to get outthought, outfought and out-whatever-else is going on…"

* * *

><p>Ahsoka skirted a corner, stopping in front of the Megara cell, "Here we are." She deactivated the bars. "Come on, this place is about to blow." Aimee and Kalcric stared, but complied.<p>

"Thank y-" Kalcric started, but Ahsoka cut him off.

"You're welcome; come on Farah, we have to help Anakin defuse that bomb," Ahsoka said, activating her lightsaber. She frowned in concern for her tired looking friend as they headed down the hall, "Are you-?"

"No, I already said no, are you deaf or something?" Farah snapped, marching ahead.

"No…sorry for asking," Ahsoka muttered, following the redhead. "But…how did you know exactly how your master died; did Yoda tell you?"

Farah slowed down, a faraway look in her eyes. "No…" she muttered; her voice distant. She took a shaky breath, "I had finally talked Master Exo into letting me come on one of his missions. He'd heard of some rumors about a Mandolorian splinter group called Death Watch. We didn't expect to find anything, but there was a group of female Death Watch there. We thought we could take them, and we did. But one of them grabbed my hand and stabbed Master Exo with my lightsaber while I was still holding it. It was Bo-Katan," she gulped in a breath, "so now you know. I killed him. The Council doesn't think so, but I know they're just trying to protect me…"

Ahsoka stared. She couldn't imagine carrying that kind of guilt. She knew it wasn't Farah's fault, just from her tone of voice. But she also knew she would believe the same thing, "I'm… sorry."

"That's what they all say. They say all that, but stare at you. Whisper about you. Avoid you at the Apprentice Tournament. Claim you won't be a suitable padawan when someone recommends you," Farah said bitterly. "They don't even know I killed him; but they know I had something to do with it…"

Ahsoka sighed. "Farah, I really _am_ sorry. I really, really am. But I need to know this- why were you so mean to me when we first started this mission?"

Farah bit her lip, "Because I was jealous."

"Of _what_?" Ahsoka gawked. "Of a pain-in-the-butt master? Getting captured about once a month? Trying to keep Master Windu from giving you '_the look_' on a daily basis- well, everyone does that, but still… Dealing with a bunch of Senators who make it your biggest dream to just give them a piece of your mind?"

"I don't know! That you had a master… that you had friends! I don't know, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that," Farah sighed.

"I know…it's okay," Ahsoka said, placing an orange hand on her friend's shoulder. Suddenly, the entire building shook. "Uh-oh, we forgot about Master Skywalker! Come on!" She ran off with Farah in tow.

* * *

><p>Anakin wiped a steady stream of sweat off his forehead. <em>It's either the red, blue or yellow wire…<em> The entire room was full of flashing red lights and alarms blared. The room was heating up as well, someone had rigged the base's boiler to be a bomb. If he didn't do something soon or cut the right wire, then entire place would blow.

He looked up as Ahsoka and Farah walked in. "Oh, there you are. Done proving your point?" He snorted at his padawan.

"Yes, and I see you _still _haven't defused the bomb," Ahsoka said, sounding impossibly cool in the stifling heat.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, like _you _would've."

Ahsoka ignored Anakin's words, leaning over the wire filled box, "So…we have- wait, three wires? I thought blue and red were the default bad guy choices?"

"I really don't know anything about villains anymore…" Anakin muttered, rubbing the back of his sweaty neck. Suddenly, he jumped. "I have an idea! Farah, your master was a Jedi Sentinel, right? And he was good with bombs, _rightttt_?" He beamed, looking proud of himself.

Farah glared at him. "Doesn't mean I am," She said stiffly, her face becoming devoid of emotion as she avoided his eyes.

"Um, are you okay?" Anakin asked, looking with concern at Farah, who didn't answer. He nudged her mind with the Force, still concerned. He only sensed… pain, and anger.

Farah jumped and sent him a scorching glare, "Get_ out_." A few seconds later, Anakin felt the padawan slam her metal barriers up. He couldn't even sense a hint of how she really felt underneath her ice like exterior. He opened his mouth to simply ask her, but to his surprise, Ahsoka shook her head, lightly touching his arm.

"Don't," she warned, mumbling so only he could hear. "Trust me on this."

"And for your information, I'm _fine_," Farah sighed. She turned to the boiler. "But sure, I'll try defusing it, if it'll make you happy." Before Anakin could reply, she calmly walked over to the bomb, activating her lightsaber.

Anakin suddenly paled. "No! Farah, don-" But it was too late. Farah calmly sliced through the entire box. Anakin and Ahsoka gawked, the blood draining from their faces.

Farah looked indifferently at them. "Stop it," she said, annoyed.

"Us, _you_ sliced through the _entire bomb_! It'll blow any second and _kill us all_," Anakin screamed, literally pulling his hair out.

"No, it won't," Ahsoka announced suddenly, looking up from the now half molten bomb she had just finished examining. She pointed, "If you notice, she angled her saber so it only cut the yellow wire." She smiled at her friend.

Anakin whirled around. "Wha-? You gave me a heart attack on _purpose_?" he cried, glaring at Farah.

"You didn't have a heart attack if you're standing in front of me, looking perfectly healthy," Farah pointed out. "And you didn't even give me a chance to explain before freaking out more than a couple of Juan Baer fangirls."

Anakin sputtered, shaking his head. Finally, he sighed, rubbing his temples. "Let's just go find Padmè," he said sullenly, looking at Farah sideways.

As they left the boiler room, Ahsoka glanced at her fellow padawan. "I have a question."

"Yes?" Farah looked at her.

"Um, how did you know it was the yellow wire? Are you gifted in _mechu-deru _or something?" Ahsoka asked, referring to the Force assisted ability to understand machines.

Farah smiled slyly at her. "No, and I didn't know it was the yellow wire."

"Huh?" Ahsoka was confused.

"Yellow was the color of Master Exo's lightsaber. And… it's my favorite color," Farah admitted, starting to look a bit sheepish.

Anakin dragged his hand down his face. Suddenly, he grinned. "I would reprimand you for taking a risk like that, but that would be hypocritical."

Ahsoka glanced at him, surprised, "_What_?"

"I've done it myself, remember Kiros? Yeah…" Anakin laughed nervously.

Ahsoka smirked, "I _guess_ that guess wasn't so educated after all…"

* * *

><p>Leib and Sonya Megara ran down the landing ramp of their ship as they landed in the hangar of the Mandalore Royal Palace. The city of Sundari was as beautiful as ever, but there was something sinister beneath the quiet. A couple of Mandolorian Royal Guards looked up, brandishing their spears.<p>

"Halt! Who goes there?" one guard snapped, glaring at the children through his mask.

Leib lifted up his hands to show he was unarmed, "Stop, I'm Leib Megara, son of Aileen Megara, I come in peace."

Sonya nodded, "Yeah, Death Watch captured the Jedi, and our mommy!" She frowned, "They're very bad people."

A guard stared at them for a second, and then nodded, "Right this way…" He led them through the airy halls, into the Duchess Satine's throne room. "Wait here…" the guard said quickly left the room, apparently going to go summon the Duchess.

Sonya sighed. "Why is this happening, Leib?" she whispered to her brother, looking around nervously.

"Don't worry it'll be-" Leib started. Suddenly, the Duchess floated in while sitting on her throne. Leib bowed quickly; embarrassed he hadn't noticed the Duchess sooner.

She delicately balanced her narrow, heart shaped face on her hand. "Rise…" She waved her other hand.

Leib obliged, nodding, "I came here to ask you for your help."

"Why ever so?" Satine raised a pale eyebrow, giving Leib an encouraging smile.

"Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Farah Danew are in danger, along with my family. We need assistance, as Death Watch and Count Dooku are there," Leib blurted out, the words tumbling from his mouth.

Satine nodded. "But wait, what did your mother have to do with any of this?"

Leib hesitated. "Well… Pre Vizsla kidnapped me, my siblings and my father to blackmail my mother into killing the Jedi using the Separatist droids he provided. The plain failed though, and everything went downhill after that. Then there's other stuff too…"

Satine stared. "Pre Vizsla was banished!"

Leib nodded. "But _please_ don't blame my mother! She was blackmailed."

"And how do you know this?"

"I overheard my mother having a transmission from Dooku," Leib admitted.

Satine nodded, "Yes… but sadly, we have no military force that is large enough or trained for this type of mission… we'll have to call on the Republic. Normally, I would not condone this, but the circumstances are extreme."

Sonya smiled. "Yes, see, I told you they would help; you owe me 10 credits!" she snickered.

Leib blushed, "Oh, put a sock in i-" He glanced at the Duchess, stopping mid-sentence.

Satine laughed. "Oh, don't mind me, there is no need to not be yourselves. Come, we'll contact the Jedi together…"

* * *

><p>"They should have contacted us by now. But their comms are out… We can't send them a transmission," Obi-Wan Kenobi stroked his beard. He, Mace Windu and Master Yoda were in the High Council room. They were the only ones, as Yoda had just called them up to the sunlit, round walled room.<p>

"Clouded, the Force is around them," Yoda said, sighing. He glanced out of the floor to ceiling windows, watching the speeders move along, but not really focusing on them. "Clear, nothing is."

Mace Windu looked up. "Do you think it was wise to send Padawan Danew back to Concordia? She's already fairly unstable. Another brush with Death Watch could send her over the edge." He looked at Yoda with eyes that pierced more than the highest concentration of blaster bolt.

"Too late for second thoughts, it is," Yoda said wisely.

"Maybe; but we can't destroy her in the process," Mace sighed. "I knew Calix Exo, he was an outstanding Jedi, and an even better friend."

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded, butting in. "But Farah needs to move on. She might have had more time just a few years ago, but we're fighting a war now. She's just like Anakin in terms of this, but at least he doesn't completely pressurize and hide his feelings, making them all the more explosive when they come out."

Yoda nodded slowly. "No emotion, there is. Peace, there is."

"Perhaps Padawan Tano will convince her that Exo's death was the will of the Force, and not- wait, we're receiving a transmission," Mace announced, keying in a code on his datapad as a beeping sound suddenly resounded though the chamber. A life-sized hologram of Duchess Satine Kryze sprang up.

"Hello, my friends, I'm in dire need of your assistance," The Duchess bowed to the Jedi Masters, inclining her head.

"Ours, the pleasure is. Need help, why do you?" Yoda smiled.

"It concerns some of your own. Leib Megara, son of Aileen Megara, has recently alerted me to some blackmail cultivated by Pre Vizsla and Count Dooku against the government of Concordia. Skywalker, Tano and Danew along with Senator Amidala have been pulled into the plot as well."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Let me guess… and you need our assistance to rescue them?" He cocked a ginger eyebrow.

"Yes, Master Kenobi," Satine giggled slightly at the formality of Obi-Wan's title. "But we _cannot_ harm the surrounding area. It is highly populated."

"Yes. That would entail us sending a Jedi only strike force," Mace nodded. "But what of Aileen Megara?"

"She was blackmailed," Satine said simply, her eyes darting to something -or _one _ - else momentarily. "I suppose I shall see you soon then?"

"Yes, may the Force be with you," Obi-Wan nodded as the crystal blue form of Satine dissipated.

Yoda glanced at them. "Obi-Wan; take Master Windu and go to Concordia, you will."

Obi-Wan nodded as he stood. "We shall leave, immediately," he said as he and Windu left the room. _Here we go again…_

**And there's Chapter 8! Well, I guess you know Farah's secret now, and yes, Mace Windu has entered the plot ;). R&R please! :D**


	9. Over the Edge

**Chapter Nine: Over the Edge**

**Wow, I can't believe it! Chapter nine already? I now have to actually **_**really**_** look at the drop down list on here when checking over a chapter! :D**

Anakin, Farah and Ahsoka rushed through the hallways, their hearts about to beat out their chests. Vizsla hadn't been lying when he told them about the booby traps. So far they had faced a flame filled hallway, a miniature battalion of droids tricked out with extra armor and heavy artillery and to top it off a floor that collapsed steeper and steeper the more they walked.

Farah sighed. "Do you have the darksaber?" she asked, running a pale hand through her singed hair.

"Yep," Anakin nodded, patting his utility belt. He had recovered his actual lightsaber, so now he didn't have to use the darksaber anymore.

"Uh-oh, there's something up ahead…" Ahsoka muttered; shivering as a cold gust of wind came their way, cooling the sweat that beaded on top of their skin.

"Is there any other way?" Anakin moaned, coming to a stop.

"Sadly, no, I checked the base's floor plan, remember? There are no other ways to the hangar," Farah sighed.

"That's inconvenient," Ahsoka muttered.

"So we have no choice, oh, well, might as well get it over," Anakin smiled, half grim, half cocky as he grabbed Ahsoka and Farah by the hand and raced into the center of the room, to their protests. It was plain and empty, its silver walls gleaming spotless and shining.

"Oh, well, I guess we were- ARGH!" Ahsoka started, ending with a scream as a painfully cold, sharp blast of air shot down from the ceiling. It filled the room with an impenetrable white mist. Farah and Anakin followed.

Anakin scrambled to his feet, gritting his teeth as his skin began to itch from the cold. He knew it only because his nerves were overloaded from the sudden change in temperature, but it didn't make it any less painful, "Ahsoka, Farah?" he yelled, squinting. They didn't respond. Suddenly, he heard Ahsoka send him a message through their bond.

_Master, where are you? _she said.

_Ahsoka, stay put. I'll find you!_

_So, so cold… _she muttered weakly. Anakin then felt his padawan pass out.

_No! Ahsoka, Ahsoka? _He screamed back. There was no response, only silence…

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan and Mace walked quickly down the ramp of their ship, looking around the deserted palace. No one was in sight, but maybe that was just because it was fairly late.<p>

Suddenly, Obi-Wan fell back, putting a hand on his forehead, "Argh…" he winced, stumbling.

Mace turned around, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder to steady him, "Obi-Wan, are you okay?"

"Yes… well, _I _am anyway, but I think Anakin and Ahsoka are in trouble. I can feel their distress," Obi-Wan murmured, looking around. "I don't think we'll find any leads here. Let's go."

Mace nodded as they turned back to the ship. "Maybe, but something's horribly wrong. This place is completely deserted, and I don't like it."

"Me neither…" Obi-Wan muttered as they turned back into the ship. "But I think that can all wait… let's go rescue the others."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka slowly tried to open her eyes, but something was stopping her. She realized it was just a few small icicles caked on her eyelashes. She tried to reach up and brush them away, but she was met with resistance. Suddenly, she realized her hands were handcuffed behind her. Sighing, she rolled over, coming face to face with Anakin and Farah, who were handcuffed as well. Ahsoka glared at both of them, willing them to wake up.<p>

Anakin's eyes squinted open. "Ahsoka," he murmured, trying to get his bearings. "You okay?"

Ahsoka sighed, "More or less, I can't really move."

"Yes… I think we're in the same room, though," Farah said suddenly, rolling over. Even though the room was much warmer, the air was still mist filled as the Jedi breathed.

"What now? I thought Death Watch left," Ahsoka frowned, confused.

"Not all of them," said a familiar voice.

Anakin glared at Bo-Katan, "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, just me," Katan rolled her eyes. "I see you defused the bomb; impressive. Too bad it was for nothing, since you're still going to kick the bucket," she said as she reached over and hit a few buttons on a panel. The room's temperature immediately began to drop again. "A Senator for ransom and three Jedi dead in one day," she murmured to herself as she left.

"You what?" Anakin growled, lunging at Bo. Ahsoka stuck out her foot as Bo closed the door, tripping him.

"Master, please, not now…" she sighed, looking at him with an exasperated expression.

"They've got Padmè!" Anakin cried, getting up off his face. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Ahsoka traded a look with Farah, "No, not in this moment."

"Yeah, since we're trying to_ avoid hypothermia_!" Farah muttered, shivering.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, really? I'm surprised at you of all people, Ahso-"

"Don't try to guilt trip me because I could just as easily guilt _kick _you," Ahsoka glared.

"Stop fighting, both of you!" Farah snapped. "Ahsoka, have a heart; Anakin, stay in the here and now, okay?"

Anakin sighed. "Fine… sorry, Snips."

Ahsoka nodded, "I'm sorry too…"

Anakin smiled softly. "Apology accepted. Now come on, I have an idea to get us out of here…" As he stood, he noticed he still had the darksaber. _Well, I guess even the bad guys forget…_

* * *

><p>Mace and Obi-Wan slowly skirted around the Mandolorian's base, under the cover of the night.<p>

Obi-Wan glanced at his comrade. "How is it possible this base was erected so secretively?"

Mace sighed, "Bribes, and an unnoticing populace." He muttered, cutting a large circle into a backdoor. Obi-Wan helped as well. Soon, they were moving quietly through the deserted hallways. No one was there, not even droids.

Obi-Wan checked the boiler room. "I think Anakin was here…" he muttered, moving on. But just as they stepped into the next room, the entire floor collapsed! Boxes and other items skid downward, right into a green, toxic looking liquid. The fact that everything dissolved on contact revealed it was acid.

"Argh!" Mace cried, grabbing a handhold on the wall.

Obi-Wan grabbed Mace's foot at the last minute. "Well, this is lovely," he smiled darkly.

Mace rolled his eyes, "It's annoying when you only possess a sense of humor in the face of danger or death, Obi-Wan," he grunted, swinging under Obi-Wan's weight.

Obi-Wan snorted, "You sound like Qui-Gon…"

Mace smirked, "I should hope so…"

* * *

><p>Anakin, Ahsoka and Farah crawled stiffly through the vents, the cold air pushing them back painfully.<p>

Ahsoka shivered, slowly moving forward. She glared at Anakin, "_T-this _was your plan?" She growled, barely able to move her lips.

Anakin glanced back his padawan, "What? We would get this cold anyway… besides, these vents have to end _somewhere_."

"Do you have any idea how to get these cuffs off, then, Mr. Smarty Pants?" Farah asked pointedly. They had managed to get their hands in front of them, but they still wore the cuffs. It made for awkward, painful crawling.

"I'll do it… hour-tarily," Anakin smirked to himself, stumbling a little.

"_N-not f-funny_," Ahsoka glared at her master.

"Hey, there's an exit!" Anakin said suddenly, throwing attention away from himself. He quickly pulled the grate up, jumping down. Farah and Ahsoka followed.

"Finally, we're-" Farah stopped. "Someone's in trouble!" She took off running. Anakin and Ahsoka traded looks, but followed.

Anakin sighed, "Here we go again..."

Farah skidded into the doorway of Mace and Obi-Wan's deathtrap, gawking, "Whoa…"

"Padawan Danew," Mace grunted. "Go get hel-" He stopped as Anakin and Ahsoka ran up.

Anakin took out his liquid cable launcher. Handing the end to Ahsoka and Farah, he said, "Hold this. I'll go down and get them."

"Master… I think the floor slants the more you walk, so be careful," Ahsoka warned, glancing at Anakin as he handed her the cable.

Anakin smirked as he climbed down. "Don't worry, I'll be- ahgh!" He cried, as the moment his foot touched the cold, slanted metal floor, it collapsed even more. Farah and Anakin, still holding the cable, tumbled over the edge. Ahsoka managed to not fall, but she was still holding her end.

She glared down at her master, "I _told _you to be careful! How long exactly do you think I can hold you _and _Farah?"

"Um, sorry," Anakin smiled sheepishly.

Mace looked like he wanted to bang his head on the floor in front of him, but he knew that would only make things worse, "Skywalker…"

"I'll have to agree with Mace here, what were you thinking?" Obi-Wan sighed.

"He wasn't," Farah said simply.

"Hey! Don't bite the foot that holds you!" Anakin called down to Farah, shaking his foot a little for emphasis. Farah tightened her grip on it, frowning.

"Stop it! You'll make things worse," Ahsoka snapped, tightening her slipping grip. She leaned back, trying to stop from falling over the edge.

"This is stupid! We're Jedi, how were we brought down by a slating floor and cheese-poof brain here?" Farah moaned.

"I'll have to concur with Padawan Danew on that," Mace glanced over at Anakin, who was sulking.

"I am not a cheese-poo-" Anakin started.

"That's a matter of opinion," everyone chorused in sync, glaring down at him.

* * *

><p>Padmè slowly crept around a corner, glancing around. She had left Aimee and Kalcric in the hangar. It turned out Bo-Katan had lied; she actually had no idea where the senator was. She'd been bluffing, just to make Anakin suffer internally before he died. The base was quiet, filled with an eerie, deadened silence.<p>

"Anakin, where are you?" she muttered, turning down a bend. She soon got her answer. As she turned down another hallway, she heard grunting sounds coming from the end from the hall, "Ahsoka?" she asked, rushing down the hall, glancing in an open doorway.

Ahsoka glanced up, a frown on her face. Padmè realized the padawan wasn't looking at her, but trying to keep ahold of something.

"Ahsoka, are you ok-" Padmè stopped as she glanced around Ahsoka, spying a sheepish looking Anakin.

"Hello, Milady," Anakin bit his lip, embarrassed.

"Anakin," Padmè moaned, taking ahold of the cable for a moment to let Ahsoka rest, "can't you stay out of trouble for a moment- or at least not pull everyone else into it? Literally… oh, hello Masters Windu, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan Mace nodded, "Senator."

Meanwhile, Farah was studying the green liquid below them. It was unnaturally still, but it seemed a lot deeper than when she'd first looked at it… Suddenly, it hit her. The acid level was rising!

"Masters..?" Farah asked quietly.

"Yes, Farah?" Obi-Wan glanced down at her. "What is it?"

"The acid level, I think it's getting deeper!"

Anakin paled at this revelation. "Maybe it _isn't _acid?" He said nervously, feeling like he has just gulped down a whole mug of hot tea.

"Oh, really?" Farah asked with a cocked eyebrow. Keeping one hand on Anakin's foot, she used the other to pull a strand of her hair out, dropping it. The group watched, holding their breaths as it fell. Finally, it hit the surface, burning to nothingness with a hiss.

"Okay…" Ahsoka muttered, turning to Padmè. "Can you help me pull them up?"

Padmè shook her head, "No… even together, we can't lift them both."

Ahsoka bit her lip. Suddenly, she jumped, "Hey, Farah?"

"Yes?"

"Can you jump over to Master Obi-Wan and hold on for a bit? I have an idea."

"That you haven't cleared with- ouch!" Obi-Wan winced as Farah swung over to him, grabbing his legs. Now, just Anakin was left on the other side. Padmè caught on to Ahsoka's plan, immediately helping the padawan pull up her master.

Anakin smiled at his apprentice as he brushed himself off. "I'll take it from here…"

* * *

><p>"My lord," Count Dooku bowed to Darth Sidious.<p>

"Has the mission succeeded?" Sidious asked, gabling his hands.

Dooku hesitated, before nodding, "Yes," he lied.

Sidious studied him, before slowly nodding, "Ah, I see… bring me the bodies."

"Master, I will have to warn you-"

"I am not one to be squeamish," Sidious' lip curled.

"Of course, my lord…" Dooku bowed.

Sidious smirked, "I hope you're not lying, for your sake…"

* * *

><p>Farah, Mace, Padmè, Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan boarded a vacant, fairly small ship. They also had Aimee and Kalcric with them.<p>

Anakin frowned, flopping warily in a chair, "This is too easy…"

"Don't tempt fate," Farah muttered, warily powering up the ship.

"But a lame end to this all would just be… lame," Ahsoka snorted.

Aimee rolled her eyes at this, smirking, "The redhead's right."

"The blonde is ah-nah-ing," Ahsoka fired back, ridiculing Aimee's stiff, leisurely accent.

"Says the-" Aimee started.

"Girls…" Anakin sighed, glancing sideways at a disapproving, but silent Mace.

Ahsoka snorted, "Me? We wouldn't really even _be _here if her mother didn't make dirty deals with Death Watch."

"Wait, where _is _Megara anyway?" Obi-Wan frowned.

Kalcric looked quietly at everyone. "They killed her after you succeeded in retrieving the darksaber and their plans failed."

"We're sorry about your loss," Farah muttered. "I know how that feels…"

Anakin nodded, "Yes, we- uh-oh!"

Ahsoka started, "What?" She raced over to the readings, quickly skimming them as Anakin had taught her.

"Check the scanners! Something's-" Anakin didn't get to finish, as a loud BOOM suddenly rocked the entire ship, spinning it off its course.

**Eeee! Chapter nine is a go! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I have an announcement: Only two or three more chapters remain, not counting the epilogue :( **


	10. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**Chapter Ten: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire **

**Here we are! The second to last chapter of Light and Dark! Look out for one or two more chapters, then the epilogue. Enjoy! :D **

As the ship spun out, everyone was thrown out their seats and hit the walls, getting a little tangled up. The ship continued to spin, tossing them around like dolls.

Ahsoka stumbled to her feet, picking herself up off the hard metal floor. She glanced at Anakin, wincing as she put a hand on her sore montrals, "I don't think Death Watch is happy…"

Anakin snorted good-naturedly, "What tipped you off?" He muttered; activating the shields as the ship rocked again.

"Just as I think flying isn't so bad, I'm reminded why I despise it," Obi-Wan sighed, strapping himself in.

"That might be somewhat on Master Skywalker's part," Ahsoka smiled, grabbing a handhold as a precaution and helping Padmè up. The senator nodded, plopping into the seat next to Obi-Wan.

"Hey!" Anakin muttered, aiming at the opposing ship, "can you cut the chit-chat and help me out here?"

"Skywalker's right," Mace said, checking the ship's flickering shields. "Is the hyperdrive prepped?"

Anakin checked the readouts again, "Oh, come on!"

"What are you- you chose a ship with a _broken hyperdrive_?" Farah screeched, shooting Anakin an accusing look as the ship rocked again. Its shields wouldn't hold much longer.

"I didn't know!" Anakin snapped, "Ahsoka, go fix the hyperdrive! You did it on… you know." He widened his eyes a bit for emphasis.

"Huh? Oh, you meant Mor- yeah, okay!" Ahsoka cut herself off, quickly heading into the back of the ship.

Farah suspiciously followed, "What's 'Mor'?" she asked and narrowed her eyes.

Ahsoka avoided her fellow padawan's gaze, "It's not relative in this moment." She nervously rubbed her arm as she examined the old, worn hyperdive.

Farah cocked an eyebrow, but hesitatingly dropped the subject. Ahsoka clearly wasn't very eager on it, but she could tell there was a story, however shocking or unlikely…

* * *

><p>Duchess Satine of Mandalore slowly turned off the holodisc in front of her, in shock. "I can't believe it…" she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. Within a year, Concordia needed yet another governor. Aileen Megara was dead. It was enough to make her consider simply making the moon a parliament, but she knew no one would stand for that.<p>

"Something wrong, Duchess?" Leib's surprisingly cheerful voice came from the doorway.

Satine looked sadly at the boy. _He thinks it's almost over… and yet it's just begun._

"Duchess," Leib repeated, his voice concerned.

"I have to tell you something…"

"Yes," Leib answered.

"Your mother… she's dead," Satine said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry." Leib stared at her for a moment then shook his head, racing out the room.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka carefully examined the hyperdrive, "Farah?"<p>

The redhead looked up, "Yes?"

"I think we have a problem… the hyperdrive wasn't broken, it was sabotaged; look, all the wires are cut," Ahsoka pointed a gloved hand at the roughly sliced wires.

"Oh, this day gets better and better," Farah said bitterly, "I guess Anakin will want an apology…"

Ahsoka snorted, "He _still _chose the ship, though."

Farah smiled, "Only Anakin Skywalker-"

"Did I hear my name?" Anakin peeked in, smiling. "So, how's it coming?"

"Well, it's not really- wait shouldn't you be manning the guns?" Ahsoka frowned, grabbing a handhold on the wall. The ship rocked again, and then she was the only one standing.

Anakin picked himself up, "Right… so, just finish whenever you're ready, preferably before our shields go down, in- _5 minutes_."

"Basically, you're asking us to do something short of a miracle?" Ahsoka cocked an eye marking.

"Pretty much, but don't worry, I have faith in you," Anakin smiled, quickly darting out of the room as the ship rocked again. _Because it's the only thing I can do. _

_Bang. Bang. Bang… Bang. _Unlike Mace, it seemed Farah had decided to go on and bang her head. I mean, who cared about headaches if they were going to die anyway?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bo-Katan was shooting for all she was worth, trying to blast the Jedi to pieces. She was almost surprised how far they had gotten, but this was it. Normally, she would have at least offered them the chance to surrender, but they had pretty much slapped her in the face about that a <em>long <em>time ago.

Suddenly, a red-hued hologram of Vizsla sprang up. "Katan, hold your fire."

"Excuse me?" Bo raised an eyebrow beneath her helmet.

"We have a problem… a Republic fleet has just entered the system," Vizsla said. "Return to Concordia immediately."

"_Excuse me_?" Bo repeated, unbelieving what she was hearing. Vizsla would do anythingto get revenge on Jedi, _especially _Tano and Kenobi. "With all due respect-"

"I'll see you soon, then," Vizsla snapped, cutting off his Lieutenant and the transmission.

* * *

><p>Yoda looked up at the tall Clawdite in front of him. In the event that Kenobi and Windu's rescue failed, he had come up a plan B, which entailed having the Clawdite impersonate Vizsla and hack into the Death Watch's transmission, giving fake orders. By the time Death Watch got wise, it would be too late. "Thank you for your services, I do. In your debt, the entire Jedi Order is."<p>

"Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that the next time the cops are on my tails," the Clawdite muttered. "So, where do I pick up my-"

"Payment you will receive when confirmed that helped the situation, you did," Yoda said firmly.

"Fine, I would do the same… but seriously, I'm taking a huge risk making an enemy of the Death Watch," the Clawdite complained.

"Know about your involvement, they will not. Entail extraordinary circumstances, that would," Yoda nodded slowly.

The Clawdite sighed, taking a seat. "Maybe, but with the way the galaxy is now, you can never be too careful…"

* * *

><p>Ahsoka frantically wielded the wires and tried to keep an eye on the view post as well. Death Watch drew closer and closer, about to blast them out the sky any second; but to her astonishment, the ship suddenly turned around, heading rather reluctantly back to Mandalore's room.<p>

"What the-" Ahsoka stared, fixing the last few wires and slamming the cover on top of the drive.

"I don't believe it," Farah muttered, shaking her head.

"Did you just see that?" Anakin's voice sounded over Ahsoka's comlink, full of shock. "Death Watch- _the _Death Watch let us go."

Ahsoka sighed, "Either we owe someone a _big _thank you, or this is a trap."

"Let's not look the gift wampa in the mouth, Snips." Anakin doubted. "Is that hyperdrive fixed?"

Ahsoka nodded, pulling off her goggles, "Yep, but should we go to Mandalore or the Jedi Temple?"

Anakin hesitated. There was some murmuring in the background. "Mace is right. He says he and Obi-Wan will sort out the Megara family and all. They'll go in an escape pod. You, Farah and I will go to the Temple."

Ahsoka nodded, "Okay, that works." Quickly, she put away her tools and headed back to the cockpit, Farah in tow.

* * *

><p>Bo-Katan quickly landed her ship, quickly exiting the ramp. Pre Vizsla was pacing not very far off, and looked up at her footsteps.<p>

"The Jedi?" he asked, relish crossing his face. "Are they dead?"

Katan laughed, "Um, no, you called me back, remember?"

Vizsla's face grew ashy, "W-what? I never-"

"You sent me a transmission, telling me to come back," Bo said slowly, "what are you getting at?"

"The Jedi, they're behind this," Vizsla growled.

Bo stared, "But wha- how?"

"I don't know _how_; I just know that they _did_…" Vizsla snapped. He turned the other Death Watchmen gathered around. "Leave me be… I need to think this through."

* * *

><p>Satine looked all over the place for Leib, unable to locate him. She walked briskly past an indoor butterfly garden, not bothering to glance inside. Suddenly, she backtracked, peering inside. <em>Aha, here we are…<em>

"Leib," Satine asked quietly, placing her hand on the boys shoulder. He didn't respond. "Where is your sister?"

"I dunno… I haven't told her yet," Leib muttered, glancing at a butterfly with large, rainbow colored wings. He smiled a little. "She liked butterflies."

Satine blinked, not knowing who the boy was talking about, "Who?"

"My mother," Leib raised an eyebrow.

Satine sighed. "Sorry… but it gets better, trust me."

"Promise-" Leib started. Suddenly, the entire palace rocked. A maid burst in, frantic.

"Death Watch-they're attacking the palace!" she cried, rushing away almost as fast as she had come.

"Where's Sonya?" Leib looked around, rushing off to find his sister.

"Leib, wai-" Satine stopped, quickly jumping up and following the boy.

**Death Watch can have all the jetpacks they want, but nobody can outdo Master Yoda. ;) Still… let's just say Vizsla decided to take some 'immediate' action against our heroes. I will have the final one/two chapter(s) and then the epilogue out soon! :) **


	11. Assault

**A/N: I've decided something- this story isn't quite done yet, so we have two chapters left not counting this one. Huzzah! And I won't be just drawing it out for attachments sake- those will end on a cliff hanger so staggering it shall lead right into the Anakin-starring, galaxy shaking, jaw dropping sequel. In fact, I have canceled the epilogue since we'll be going right into the sequel and won't need it. Now, read on! **

**Chapter Eleven: Assault**

Anakin let out a sigh of relief as their ship slid into hyperspace with no trouble, nothing more than a small tremor vibrating through the ship. He flopped into his chair, closing his eyes for just a moment as he relaxed for the first time in almost 24 hours. The junker's cockpit wasn't exactly a warm bed, with the insistent scent of fuel weaving its way into his senses and the stiff chair rubbing against his spine.  
>He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep like the two deeply breathing padawans nearby, but he knew his mission wasn't quite over. There were still many things to explain and mysteries to untangle, and he almost developed a headache simply thinking about all the testimonies he'd have to give the Mandolorian Government and the Senate.<p>

"Master?" a voice asked quietly, shattering the silence.

Anakin's head snapped up, his eyes meeting the tired ones of his padawan. "Yes, Ahsoka?" he asked. _I thought she was asleep…_

"What's going to happen to Farah after this?" Ahsoka picked at the stitching on her top, leaning against the side of her seat as she glanced at her still sleeping friend.

"I don't know…" Anakin answered.

"You don't think you could-"

"No, Ahsoka," Anakin shook his head, a finality in his voice. "Even _if_ the council allowed more than one apprentice per master, I wouldn't do it."

"Why?" Ahsoka looked genuinely confused.

"Because it would be hindering to your development as a Jedi- and as always, you are my first priority," Anakin said, glancing up as Padmè walked by the cockpit's doorway. She'd gone to another part of the ship and was trying to contact the Chancellor.

Ahsoka smiled, following Anakin's gaze. "Sometimes I wonder how true that is."

Anakin frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Anakin, anyone that knows you probably also knows you can't just _care_ about someone," Ahsoka paused. "You have to obsess, and to some extent… _control_ them."

Anakin stiffened. "That's not true."

"Are you calling me a liar, master?"

"Well, considering your record…"Anakin trailed off, more than a few instances coming to mind.

"I learned from the best," Ahsoka replied, her voice low.

Anakin glared at her. Even though he found her ability to decode him annoying, it was mostly because it was true; not that he'd ever admit that to her face. "What's Farah so upset about, exactly?" He changed the subject. "Losing her master is bad, but I can tell there's something else…"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, Farah doesn't want me to tell, I know that much."

Anakin regarded his padawan, who stared right back. Finally, he sighed. "Fine, we all have our secrets…" With a glance over his shoulder, he stood, turning towards the door.

"Oh, you'd know better than anyone, wouldn't you?"

Anakin froze at this question for a moment, but pretended to ignore it as he left the room. If there was one thing he'd learned from that conversation, it was that Ahsoka knew more than she let on…

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan and Mace landed their escape pod outside of the Mandolorian Royal Palace. But it wasn't peaceful, as they'd expected. Smoke curled up from the building, wafting towards the sky.<p>

Mace glanced around as they squeezed out the small craft. "Something's wrong."

"I believe you're right…" Obi-Wan said quietly, touching his partner on the shoulder. He pointed as a ripped; fluttering flag came into view on the roof.

"Death Watch…" Mace hissed, drawing his amethyst colored saber. "I think we'll need backup…"

"Yes, but we can't call Anakin back- he's completed his mission, and I think it's time to take up our own," Obi-Wan muttered, activating his own weapon as they slipped into some nearby shadows, looking for another entrance.

Mace frowned. "It was a bold move for them to storm the palace."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He hopes to draw Anakin in and retrieve the darksaber- that or he's on the 'If I can't, no one can' mentality."

"Lovely…" Mace muttered. "Here, I think this will suffice." He pointed at a large vent a few feet over their heads.

Obi-Wan nodded. With a wave of the Force, he dislodged the grate, which fell to the ground with a clang. He looked at his partner. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Chancellor Palpatine smiled as Yoda ended their transmission. As soon as the signal was gone, it transformed, being hurled away by the angry glare that took its place. Pulling his cloak on, he contacted Count Dooku, demanding a report.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" He snarled. "That insufferable Master Yoda just called and told me Skywalker and his mission succeeded!"

"My Lord, all is going according to plan- mine, that is," Dooku smiled smugly.

"Is that so?" Sidious paused, creating a dangerous silence. "Does this mean you were so sure my own would fail?"

Dooku's angular face grew ashen. "My Lord, I would never-"

"What about Vizsla?" Sidious ignored his apprentice's attempt at an explanation.

Dooku's lip curled in contempt. "I knew it was foolish of me to try and work with him- and his Lieutenant was even more of a failure."

Sidious nodded, saying, "Return to Sereno, Count."

"Excus-"

"This situation is no longer of your concern," Sidious cut his apprentice off again, suddenly ending their transmission. _And now, my real plan shall begin…_

He smiled to himself. It was never about the darksaber, though that _would _be nice to have. No- it was to get rid of those closest to Skywalker on one mission, driving him all the further into his -or more accurately, _Palpatine's_- arms. It was the perfect plan, and would accomplish all his goals in one fell swoop- now it was time to put it into action.

* * *

><p>"Leib, slow down," Duchess Satine cried, panting as she rushed after Leib. The boy had finally come to a stop in the throne room, and was staring at the sight before him. Perched on Satine's throne was none other than Pre Vizsla.<p>

"Hello Duchess," he smiled, standing up, "so nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is yours," Satine retorted.

Vizsla laughed. "I beg to differ."

Satine frowned. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The Jedi had the nerve to steal my darksaber, a prized heirloom of the Vizsla clan- and the Death Watch, at that. What better way to get them to return it than taking the Duchess of Mandalore herself hostage?"

"You've picked a dangerous fight, Vizsla; with me _and _the Jedi. I hope you live to regret it," Satine said quietly as Bo-Katan prodded her in the back with the barrel of her blaster.

"You can't do this!" Leib glared.

"That's the second time you've said that today, boy, and look how it turned out before," Vizsla said, smirking as he sat smugly back down on the throne. He waved his hand, and a ring of his men suddenly formed out of nowhere, surrounding Leib and Satine. "Execute them. Hostages are for failures."

"Actually, _don't,_" said a familiar voice. Before anyone could figure out what was going on, a vent clanged to the ground. Obi-Wan and Mace dropped down from the ceiling, lightsabers at the ready.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sat in her seat, feeling guilty. Even though all the things she'd said were true, she shouldn't have said them- no matter how much her master really <em>was <em>obsessive, controlling and a little shellfish. She knew he only wanted to protect her and the rest of the people he loved, but she didn't like being just about kept in a bubble either. She couldn't spend her whole life not going on certain missions just because Anakin needed peace of mind… could she?

"You really shouldn't fight with your master," Farah's low voice murmured quietly as she rolled over.

Ahsoka blinked. "You were… awake?"

"Yes, awake enough to hear you arguing a lost cause," Farah said, a shadow of a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

Ahsoka sighed. "I _know_, but the council would say no because it's against the rules; _Anakin_ said no for himself, with the rules as an excuse."

"You don't get it, do you? I _wish _I had a master to overprotect me and do all kinds of annoying things."

"You're kidding, right?" Ahsoka started to laugh, but the urge faded away as she caught sight of Farah's expression. "Sorry…"

Farah shook her head. "Don't be."

Ahsoka looked at the girl for a moment. "Are you _sure _there isn't anything I could do, though?"

"No. Well… not something _you _could do."

"What?" Ahsoka asked, curious.

"I once read something that said your subconscious mind notices a lot more than your conscious one- it takes everything in, not just your point of-" Farah stopped, "Oh, hello Master Skywalker."

Anakin marched up to her. "No, you will _not _convince my padawan to help you access your subconscious with the Force."

"Mas-" Ahsoka started.

Anakin rounded on his padawan so fast air whooshed around him. "Over half of the cases where people have tried a stunt like that put _both _parties into a coma."

Ahsoka glared. "You won't even listen to us."

"Well, a 50 percent chance of success is _something_," Farah deadpanned, discreetly taking Ahsoka's hand.

"_No_. And that is my final decision." Anakin turned to go, but stopped as he realized Ahsoka and Farah didn't reply. He turned around, and to his horror, they were both on the floor, out cold. "Ahsoka, Farah?" He stared, reaching down and shaking them. Oddly enough, he sensed their Force signatures as if they were awake. That wasn't right- if they'd fainted, their signatures should have dimmed. Then it hit him.

"No…" he whispered, looking at his inanimate padawan. He had no idea how she'd literally done that in the time it took him the time to turn around, but she had. And now he had to figure out how to undo it- before it was too late.

Padmè peeked into the room. "Anakin, are you- what happened?"

Anakin sighed. "Nothing, Padmè… I'll take care of this."

Padmè frowned. "At least move them. Here, I'll help you." Grabbing Farah by the arms, she lifted the surprisingly heavy girl, heaving her into a chair. She lifted Farah's arm, watching as it dropped down with a thump. "Are you _sure _everything's okay with them?"

"No, everything's rainbow sprinkles," Anakin muttered sarcastically, carefully setting Ahsoka down. "Kidding… they tried something with the Force. They'll be fine."

Padmè raised an eyebrow. "You don't look so sure of that."

Anakin sighed, putting his head in his hands. "It's because I'm _not_."

"Anakin, it'll be fine-"

"How do you know that? How do you know this isn't the time Ahsoka messed up- permanently?" Anakin glared at his wife.

Padmè sighed. "I don't. But have a little faith, Ani. Most everything turns out for the best."

Anakin looked away. "I wish I could believe that."

* * *

><p>Vizsla stared at Mace and Obi-Wan. "<em>You<em>," he growled. "This is not of your concern."

"Oh, but it is," Obi-Wan smiled, effortlessly blocking the few blaster bolts some Death Watchmen half-heartedly fired off.

"All we ask is for you to leave Mandalore," Mace glared.

"And why would I do that? It's everything Death Watch has hoped to accomplish…" Vizsla said, smirking.

"You won't be so smug for long- how would you like to know we plan to destroy the darksaber?" Obi-Wan cocked a ginger eyebrow.

Vizsla's face drained of all color. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I won't- but my friend will," Obi-Wan smiled, lifting his comlink to his mouth. "Anakin, come in."

"Now's not a good time, Obi-Wan… Ahsoka and Farah just attempted subconscious infiltration… and it worked," Anakin said, his voice crackling with stress.

Obi-Wan stared. "What happened?"

"How could you let your padawan do that?" Mace glared into the comlink. "You were obviously right there! Don't you have any control over your apprentice?"

"I would like to believe so. But at least mine is still alive- and if I don't get back to her, she won't be for long…" Anakin hissed, shutting off the transmission.

Mace stared, his jaw clenched. "I'm going to have a… _talk _with Skywalker when this is over."

Obi-Wan sighed. "You and me both…"

"Enough!" Vizsla glared. "What were you trying to do, stall us?"

Obi-Wan smiled devilishly. "Actually, yes," before Vizsla could wonder what he meant, clones rushed into the room, blasters at the ready. "Now, I suggest we'll negotiate the terms of your… _surrender?"_

* * *

><p>Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes- if it could even be called that. She had a feeling she wasn't really in her body anymore. <em>Anakin is going to kill me.<em>

_And me,_ a voice replied. Ahsoka looked up, coming face to face with Farah. _But at this rate, we're too far gone to worry about that right now. _

_Yeah, _Ahsoka responded, looking around. They seemed to be in a fairly large clearing, and judging from the position of the sun, it was late in the afternoon. She watched as a breeze rustled the leaves on nearby trees, but felt nothing. _This place is- _she stopped, her montrals picking up on voices. She stared as a tall man with thick black hair and grey eyes enter the clearing. In tow he had a girl who looked about 14, with short, chin length red hair and dancing hazel eyes. They both wore Jedi robes, with lightsabers clipped to their belts.

_That's master Exo… _Farah's said quietly. _The girl's me. _

Ahsoka almost laughed. She looked from Farah to the animated, chattering girl across the clearing. _You're kidding, right? _

Farah didn't answer.

Ahsoka sighed, turning back to the other Farah and her master. It seemed the action had started, because now they were surrounded by several Death Watch members. They all appeared to be female.

Bo-Katan removed her helmet. "Surrender, Jedi." She sneered. For some reason, she looked less menacing than she had when Ahsoka had faced her. Young Farah looked at her master, nodding. Swiftly, they activated their lightsabers, Farah's green and Exo's the distinctive yellow of a Jedi sentinel's. Within a few minutes, they had incapacitated or disposed of more than half of their Night Owls. Only two remained.

"Farah, take the other one," Exo grunted, Force pushing the unnamed one away. Younger Farah blinked, but turned to Katan, who smirked.

"Oh, don't tell me you're _afraid_. Aren't all you Jedi supposed to be fearless?" Katan laughed, shooting lazily in her opponent's direction.

Younger Farah glared, blocking the bolts. "I'm not afraid of you." Something in her eyes told this was a lie.

"Oh, you will be. Give it a minute."

"We'll see, then." With a smirk, Younger Farah rushed forward. Rolling her eyes, Katan grabbed her by the shoulders, kicking her aside. With a yelp, Younger Farah hit the ground, skidding to a stop over some rocks.

"You are the weakest _thing _I've ever faced. I should blast you to one of the nine Corellian hells and spare you the embarrassment." Katan taunted, grabbing the girl by the hair and tossing her across the clearing.

Exo looked up, done with the other Mandolorian. His expression hardened. "Leave her alone."

Katan stood between master and padawan. "Not unless you surrender."

Exo's eyes traveled over Kantan's shoulder to Younger Farah. "Fine," he said, tossing down his lightsaber, slowly walking forward.

Katan laughed. "Big mistake…" She fired a bolt from both wrist gauntlets, one for each Jedi.

Younger Farah, determined to protect her master, tried to ignore blaster bolt as it passed through her shoulder. But it was painful, and she stumbled, accidentally hitting the emitter on her lightsaber as she fell in Katan's direction. Katan stepped aside at the last second, the lightsaber plunging not into her- but Calix Exo.

Hazel eyes met grey. As what had happened dawned on master and padawan, blood drained from each face- one from pain, the other from shock.

"No!" Younger Farah screamed as her master crumpled to the ground, dead.

**Originally, the way Calix Exo's death happened was less… **_**brutal**_**, but it occurred to me Farah would have toned it down or not remembered clearly. I had fun with Ahsoka and Anakin- and for those of you who are wondering, **_**I**_** don't even know how she and Farah pulled off that stunt! ;) **


End file.
